El último baile
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Katsuki Bakugo tiene que matar al Rey Vampiro, no enamorarse de su hijo. Por supuesto, lo que pasa es lo segundo. / Todobaku, Fantasy/Halloween AU.
1. Katsuki

Esto es algo como un Fantasy AU inspirado en sus diseños de Halloween muy lejanamente pero también por sus diseños del _ending_ de fantasía. Bueno, lo admito, yo sólo quería escribir un _enemies to lovers_ (kind of) con espías, _back stabbing_, vampiros y hombres lobo y Todoroki y Bakugo eran perfectos para el cometido. (Además que de entre las ships que quiero escribir me faltaba tener TodoBaku). So, _Vampire_!Todoroki, _Werewolf_!Bakugo.

* * *

**I. Katsuki**

_Une dernière danse  
Pour oublier ma peine immense  
Je veux m'enfuir, que tout recommence  
Oh, ma douce souffrance_

* * *

—¿Qué quieres?

La voz salió seca. Katsuki se atrevió a alzar un poco la vista para ver a su interlocutor, parado enfrente de él. Acababa de salvarle la vida y ahora tenía una rodilla clavada en el suelo y sentía la mano de uno de los guardias que estaba presionándole la nuca, obligándolo a inclinarse ante el maldito príncipe vampírico. Quería gritar. Sacárselo de encima. Pero en vez de eso, respiró hondo un par de veces.

—Un lugar en la corte —espetó Katsuki—. No quiero ser comida. —La mano del guardia todavía estaba en su nuca y sintió cómo presionaba un poco más su cuello—. Su alteza —se obligó a añadir y sintió como la presión disminuía.

Aquello era ridículo. Acababa de salvarle la vida.

Y Katsuki sabía hacer una reverencia él sólo. No necesitaba que lo obligaran. Lo habían enviado allí con una misión y no planeaba que su orgullo la arruinara.

«Mata al rey vampiro». Él era el único que podía hacerlo. Era el más fuerte de la manada. Sólo esperaba que un ciclo lunar fuera suficiente para acercarse lo suficiente al padre de aquel imbécil que lo estaba viendo hacia abajo, evaluándolo, tomándose su tiempo. Nunca había visto al príncipe heredero, aunque había oído hablar de él. Hijo biológico del Enji Todoroki, su Majestad. Alzó la vista lo más que pudo, para intentar leerle las facciones. Una máscara cubría su ojo izquierdo, pero el resto era visible. Cabello de dos colores, mitad pelirrojo, mitad blanco —todo un milagro de la genética—, el ojo visible era café y en su expresión no se adivinaba humanidad en lo más absoluto.

Katsuki odiaba a los vampiros.

Pero allí estaba, con una rodilla en la tierra, pidiendo unirse a su corte.

—Sea —respondió el príncipe de los vampiros.

—Gracias, su Alteza —murmuró Katsuki.

De repente, ya no había una mano en su nuca y pudo levantarse. Se limpió la tierra de los pantalones viejos que llevaba puestos.

—Que se una a mi guardia —oyó decir al príncipe, con la misma voz seca e inexpresiva con la que le había preguntado qué quería—. Denle ropa limpia.

Unos «Sí, su Alteza» después, Katsuki se vio arrastrado hasta un cuartel, dónde lo dejaron tomarse un baño, le dieron un uniforme y le preguntaron su nombre. El plan marchaba a la perfección. Tenía hasta la siguiente luna llena —poco menos de un mes— para asesinar al rey vampiro. Habían planeado un ataque —falso— contra el príncipe para darle una oportunidad de infiltrarse en la corte. Era lo más que la manada podía hacer por él. A partir de allí, estaba sólo.

Recordaba todas las cosas que le había dicho Izuku. Todas y cada una de sus palabras. Aquel idiota humano —que seguía a los lobos a todas partes— era un genio de la estrategia. Katsuki sólo había soportado oírlo porque le daba más oportunidades de salir vivo de aquella corte. También recordaba las palabras de su madre. Un golpe en la cabeza y un «no dejes que te gané tu orgullo, Katsuki». Y la mirada de su padre: tranquila, como resignada, de que no había otra alternativa, de que él único que llevar a cabo esa misión casi suicida.

Katsuki se permitió respirar hondo tan pronto cómo estuvo metido en el agua. Se quitó toda la mugre de la piel y luego, cuando estuvo afuera de la tina, suspiró, poniéndose el estúpido uniforme de la guardia vampírica. Demasiado rojo, como la sangre, como los ojos de Katsuki.

Ahora sólo quedaba pensar cómo se iba a acercar lo suficiente al Rey Vampiro. Enji Todoroki.

* * *

Los vampiros necesitaban a los humanos. Por eso existía la guardia, por eso tenían sirvientes. Por eso tenían comida, a la que mantenían y cuidaban. No podían permitirse exterminarlos. Necesitaban su sangre. Habían sido criaturas de las sombras —como los hombres lobo— durante mucho tiempo. El mundo le había pertenecido a los vivos, a los que no estaban malditos, hasta que no. Hasta que Enji Todoroki había creado la corte vampírica y se había rebelado contra todo. Katsuki no lo recordaba. Había sido antes de que naciera.

Sólo Toshinori se había atrevido a oponerse a él. Un viejo lobo. Había estado a punto de derrotar a Enji Todoroki mientras los humanos sufrían viendo guerras que no les correspondían. Toshinori había sido el que había unido a la manada más grande de licántropos que existían, los únicos que, de hecho, tenían una oportunidad de plantarle cara a la corte vampírica. Cuando Katsuki había nacido, hombre lobo por herencia —hijo de dos lobos—, la guerra ya había causado estragos y la manada estaba escondida en lo más profundo del bosque Yuei. Eran sólo licántropos y uno que otro humano.

Así que sólo había conocido el mundo lleno de vampiros y de los vivos que huían de ellos.

Al principio la manada se había dedicado a defenderse únicamente, pero eso no podía seguir por mucho tiempo más. Los vampiros —o más bien, la corte de Enji Todoroki— estaban dispuestos a acabar con todas las criaturas que no necesitaran. Habían atacado a los dragones cambiaformas, los habían diezmado y los rumores contaban que se estaban preparando para acabar con las brujas. Los licántropos nunca habían estado en armonía con los otros, pero habían acabado aliándose para acabar con Enji Todoroki.

Katsuki sólo necesitaba una oportunidad. Era bueno acabando con vampiros. Una estaca, fuego, no eran demasiado difíciles de matar con práctica.

Los primeros días no la consiguió. Pasó tres días entre el resto de la guardia de Shouto Todoroki —como averiguó que se llamaba el príncipe del cabello de dos colores—, probando qué tan buen guerrero era —carajo, Aizawa lo había entrenado y contaban que antes de que los vampiros tomaran el control, había sido uno de los mejores caballeros errantes—. Hasta que, al tercer día, por la tarde, Shouto Todoroki declaró que quería verlo.

El corazón de la corte vampírica estaba ubicado en un castillo enorme. Por lo que Katsuki había podido averiguar en esos días, el ala oeste le pertenecía a los príncipes Todoroki —los tres que quedaban vivos—. El ala este, por el contrario, era del Rey Vampiro y estaba demasiado vigilada como para intentar adentrarse en ella sin ser visto. Katsuki iba a tener que ganarse la confianza del príncipe, costara lo que costara.

Lo dejaron sólo, en una sala con los muebles más caros que Katsuki había visto nunca —él estaba acostumbrado al campamento de la manada—. Se dedicó a mirar alrededor hasta que oyó la puerta del fondo abrirse.

El príncipe entró por ella. Tenía dos guardias detrás de él.

Katsuki lo evaluó con la mirada un momento antes de recordar lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer, el estúpido protocolo. Se inclinó en una reverencia con una mano a la espalda —que estaba cerrada en un puño—. Odiaba aquello. Sus instintos de lobo se sentían humillados.

—Su alteza —murmuró apenas audible.

—Levántate —oyó. Y lo hizo. Shouto Todoroki le hizo un gesto a los dos guardias que habían llegado con él—. Largo —indicó, volteando un poco la cabeza. Cuando se hubieron marchado, volvió a mirar a Katsuki. Señaló la mesa—. Siéntate.

Era una orden. Katsuki odiaba que le dieran órdenes.

Mitsuki se lo había dicho, muchas veces. «Respetas la autoridad pero quieres ser el líder», había dicho. «Y lo serás, Katsuki. Eres el lobo más fuerte. Pero tienes que controlar tu temperamento. Todos te seguirán porque te tienen respeto, no porque infundas miedo». Y él había gruñido y había asentido. Se lo había vuelto a decir cuando le habían encomendado esa misión. «Deja a un lado tu orgullo. Vas a jugar como doble agente y ese es un juego peligroso. Has todo lo que creas necesario y nunca dejes que te gane el orgullo. Créeme, para los vampiros sólo serás un humano más».

En la corte, sus instintos de lobo no servían. Y tenía que ocultar su olor. Lo que implicaba usar una pócima de una bruja ridícula que Izuku había llevado al campamento porque habían asesinado a sus padres. Katsuki no se había molestado en aprenderse el nombre de la joven, sólo recordaba que era más cachetes que persona. En la corte vampírica, Katsuki no podía permitirse un solo paso en falso, no podía permitir que su orgullo ganara, que su odio por los vampiros le impidiera hacer su trabajo.

Si pudiera, los mataría a todos.

Pero para llegar hasta el Rey Vampiro, tenía que dejarlos vivos.

No dijo nada y se sentó en la mesa que le señaló el príncipe. Después, el príncipe se sentó enfrente de él. Katsuki pudo verlo entonces. Llevaba la misma máscara de antes cubriéndole el lado izquierdo; a los vampiros les gustaba ser teatrales.

—Traerán té, si quieres —le dijo—. Te llamas Katsuki, ¿no? Katsuki Bakugo.

Katsuki asintió, sin decir nada.

—Creí que debía darte las gracias por salvarme la vida —dijo Shouto. Su rostro no transmitía nada y eso era frustrante. A Katsuki le hubiera gustado leerlo, descifrar algo sobre él—. No te gustan mucho los vampiros.

—Su alteza… —empezó Katsuki, intentando buscar una respuesta inteligente, pero no había.

—No lo ocultes —dijo el príncipe—. Tu mirada te delata. ¿Sólo querías un lugar en la corte dónde pudieras evitar volverte comida? —preguntó. Katsuki no tuvo tiempo de responder. Maldita realeza, se dijo, amaban el sonido de su propia voz—. De todos modos, me salvaste, a pesar de que nos odias. La mayoría de los humanos lo hacen —aclaró, con voz desapasionada—. El comandante de la guardia dice que eres un buen guerrero.

—Gracias, su Alteza.

No pretendía añadir nada más. O el tono de su voz lo traicionaría o acabaría gritando. «Contrólate, Katsuki».

—En mi guardia evitarás ser comida —le dijo Shouto Todoroki—. Ningún vampiro va a morderte.

Katsuki no respondió. Un «gracias» había sido suficiente. Arriesgaba quedar cómo un desagradecido, pero no iba a lamerle las botas más de lo necesario. ¿Se suponía que en aquella sociedad de mierda uno tenía que agradecer no acabar siendo alimento? Katsuki había oído las historias de vampiros poderosos que tenían esclavos humanos sólo para poder alimentarse.

Los odiaba a todos.

Quería exterminarlos a todo.

Pero tenía que empezar en alguna parte. Por Enji Todoroki, por ejemplo.

—¿Fuiste entrenado como guerrero? —preguntó Todoroki.

—Sí, su Alteza —respondió Katsuki.

—En establecimientos humanos, supongo —conjeturó el príncipe—. No tendrías tanto rechazo por nosotros si…

—Los vampiros acabaron con el pueblo donde vivía —inventó Katsuki. Casi, pero no. Era una mentira blanca, la historia era la de la bruja que era más mejillas que cara. Podía tomársela prestada—. Es lógico no querer ser comida, su Alteza.

Shouto Todoroki asintió. No dijo nada por un momento y Katsuki se frustró, intentando leer una expresión que no le decía nada en lo más absoluto. Llamaron a la puerta.

—Ah, el té —musitó el príncipe—. Quédate a cenar, Katsuki. Me interesa saber a quién dejo entrar en mi guardia. —Luego su voz se dirigió a la puerta—: Adelante.

Aquello no sonó como una orden, pero Katsuki no se sentía en posición de decir que no. Si quería ganarse la confianza del príncipe vampiro, tenía que conocerlo. Una joven puso el té en la mesa.

—La cena estará bien —dijo Katsuki.

—Perfecto.

* * *

Katsuki aprendió a moverse con la corte. Usar el uniforme rojo de la guardia le garantizaba cierta invisibilidad para moverse por todas partes y para enterarse de cosas. Como que Enji Todoroki estaba sofocando una rebelión en el norte y volvería —esperaban todos— al final de la semana. Como que los otros dos príncipes casi no participaban en los eventos oficiales —Katsuki los había visto varias veces, Natsuo y Fuyumi, pero nunca había interactuado con ellos—. Como que había lugares restringidos para todos aquellos que estuvieran vivos —y quisieran seguir estándolo—: una parte de los sótanos —donde Katsuki sospechaba muy bien qué ocurría— y parte del ala que ocupaba el Rey Vampiro.

Se acostumbró a la guardia, a la manera en la que Shouto se relacionaba con ella. Lo odiaba por ser una criatura chupasangre, pero respetaba la manera en la que se ganaba la autoridad de su propia guardia. Conocía el nombre de todo el mundo, solía bajar al cuartel y acompañarlos en la cena —aunque Katsuki nunca lo vio comer nada—, aparecer abruptamente en las sesiones de entrenamiento.

Al final de la semana, Katsuki se había acostumbrado a fingir.

La mañana del regreso del Rey Vampiro, Shouto Todoroki se marchó temprano con una escolta pequeña y el resto de la guardia se quedó sin nada que hacer. Acabaron apostando en un torneo improvisado. El ganador se llevaba toda la bolsa de dinero. Al principio, Katsuki opinó que aquello era una pérdida de tiempo inútil —él no estaba allí para hacer amigos ni para ganar torneos ni apuestas, estaba allí para matar a un rey—, pero cuando el estúpido de Kaminari insinúo que sería una gallina si no participara, se enfureció, sacó las monedas que tenía, las echó en la bolsa y declaró que los iba a aplastar a todos.

Y lo hizo.

Él único que quedó en pie fue el hermano del comandante, Tenya Iida. Katsuki había estado observando su técnica porque sabía que era uno de los contrincantes más fuertes. Su estrategia era defenderse hasta que estaba seguro que podía atacar y ganar. Sus oponentes solían cansarse antes de tener una oportunidad de sacarle sangre. Sus duelos eran largos y él era demasiado cuidados. Katsuki no dudaba de que, si a su hermano le ocurría algo, él se volvería el comandante de la guardia.

A Katsuki, más que nada, lo desesperaba. Demasiado recto, demasiado mecánico, demasiado metódico. Lo que significaba que había una manera de derrotarlo.

Se enfrentó a él al final. Todos miraban. El ganador se quedaba con todo el dinero. A Katsuki el dinero le importaba una mierda y media. Estaría fuera de ese castillo cuando hubiera matado Enji Todoroki y en el campamento no servían las monedas de oro de los vampiros —ni tampoco en ningún establecimiento humano de los que todavía quedaban en pie—. ¿Pero ganar? Eso era otra cosa.

Necesitaba hacer que Iida lo atacara, que dejara su faceta defensiva y lo atacara. Lo que significaba que tenía que tener paciencia, jugar en el lado defensivo y cansarlo.

Empezó a desesperarse pronto, pero no quería arriesgarse a cometer un error y que la espada de Iida lo rozara en alguna parte. No quería perder. Odiaba perder. Así que esperó. Estocada tras estocada, esperó. Iida no era imbécil, pero no adivinó exactamente su estrategia. Lo vio analizarlo, una y otra vez, pero Katsuki intentaba no seguir nunca el mismo patrón de movimientos para no darle oportunidad, hasta que descubrió una manera de ganarle. Al defenderse cuando la estocada se dirigía hacia su costado derecho, Tenya Iida levantaba el brazo izquierdo más de lo necesario, dándole una oportunidad a Katsuki de fintarlo y atacar allí.

Eso hizo. Le sacó sangre del pecho, un corte leve, apenas superficial.

Apretó los dientes y sonrió, victorioso.

—Gané.

Los vítores se vieron interrumpidos por unos pasos detrás de él. Y por la voz del príncipe.

—¿Un torneo improvisado? —preguntó. Pero no dio tiempo de que nadie le respondiera: era obvio—. ¿Puedo intentarlo? Contra el ganador.

Katsuki se dio la vuelta.

Por supuesto que no estaba en posición de negarse. Era el príncipe y, allí, su palabra era ley. Estaba sucio, manchado de tierra, respiraba entrecortadamente, cansado. El príncipe lo miraba fijamente y, como era su costumbre, su rostro no revelaba sentimiento alguno.

—Como usted desee, Alteza —dijo Katsuki.

—Sea. No te contengas, Katsuki.

Lo vio quitarse el chaleco azul que siempre llevaba, quedarse sólo con la camisa blanca. Se quitó los guantes también y desenvainó su propia espada. Katsuki nunca lo había visto pelear. Aquello, sin duda, sería interesante. Se puso en guardia. El príncipe también. Luego, empezó el duelo.

* * *

Katsuki estaba en clara desventaja. Nunca había visto que tan versado el Príncipe Vampiro con la espada. Así que no esperó a que lo atacara. Si quería ganar, tenía que hacerlo rápido y no tenía que darle tiempo de que lo atacara y lo encontrara en un paso en falso. Después de los primeros dos o tres embistes se dio cuenta de que no iba a ser tan fácil como el resto de la guardia. Shouto Todoroki los superaba a todos. Incluso a Iida, el hermano del comandante. Apretó los dientes, pero no se rindió. Ya que tenía la oportunidad, no quería dejar que uno de los Todoroki le ganara en un duelo. Y el mismo Shouto le hacía dicho: «No te contengas Katsuki». Iba a obtener justamente lo que quería.

El príncipe, sin embargo, no dejó que sólo lo atacara. Después de unos cuantos embistes, lo obligó a retroceder y empezó a atacarlo sin piedad alguna. Katsuki se atrevería a decir que, de toda su guardia, el mejor espadachín era Todoroki. Quizá con la excepción de él, claro.

No a cualquiera lo había entrenado Shota Aizawa.

Estaba seguro de que podía ganarle. Sólo necesitaba una oportunidad. Era un duelo a primera sangre.

Sólo necesitaba una oportunidad. Un momento. Un descuido. Pero Shouto Todoroki no parecía tener ninguno de esos. Además era un vampiro. Podría no estarse aprovechando de la velocidad que le profería su condición, pero sus sentidos eran otra cosa. Katsuki estaba seguro de que lo oiría a kilómetros si intentaba embestirlo por detrás y Todoroki era silencioso, como si sus pies apenas tocaran el suelo.

Lo que el Príncipe Vampiro no sabía era que Katsuki también podía aprovechar sus instintos. El olfato.

Todos los vampiros apestaban a sangre podrida para los licántropos. Unos menos que otros, pero todos lo hacían. Había leyendas que contaban como, para el olfato humano común, los vampiros tenían un olor intoxicante, adictivo, lo que los hacía acercarse a ellos con más facilidad. Pero a los lobos la naturaleza había elegido advertirles que los vampiros eran un peligro y solían a sangre podrida.

Era una lástima que a los vampiros la naturaleza también hubiera elegido advertirles de la presencia de los licántropos. Por lo que Katsuki sabía, para un vampiro, el olía a bosque, como a tierra mojada mezclada con perro apestoso. Por eso tenía que enmascarar su olor con la pócima que le había preparado la bruja —algún día iba a recordar su nombre—. Así que, si se concentraba en el olor y perdía de vista al príncipe por un momento, podía adivinar exactamente de qué lado iba a atacar.

Hasta que no lo hizo. Le había parecido que Todoroki iba e embestir del lado izquierdo, pero en realidad lo hizo del lado derecho y Katsuki apenas si fue capaz de interponer su propia espada entre la del príncipe y la piel de su brazo. Lo fuerte del golpe, sin embargo, lo hizo tambalearse un poco mientras se daba un poco la vuelta para encarar al vampiro y el siguiente golpe lo tiró al suelo.

El príncipe no se detuvo.

«Así que es así, ¿eh?»

No todo el mundo le daba tiempo de levantarse a un oponente caído. Pero Katsuki sonrió de lado: le había venido una idea a la cabeza. Vio la espada del príncipe bajar, buscando su hombro. En vez de rechazar el golpe de lleno, se impulsó hacia adelante con las piernas y la espalda baja y dirigió su espada hasta la parte del pecho que Todoroki había dejado descubierta para asestar su golpe. Le hizo una cortada superficial justo antes de que la espada del príncipe tocara su hombro.

Shouto Todoroki se detuvo en el momento en el que sintió la espada en su pecho. Reflejos vampíricos. Katsuki le devolvió una sonrisa satisfecha, de lado, desde el piso. Tuvo la audacia de levantar su espada y colocar la punta, sin herirlo, bajo la barbilla de Shouto Todoroki, el heredero de la corte vampírica.

—Gané, su Alteza.

La herida ya se le estaba cerrando. Y la sangre que había salido, sospechó Katsuki, ni siquiera era su sangre. Era la sangre que le había robado a alguien más.

El príncipe no retrocedió ante la espada en su barbilla, no por un momento. Dejó caer la suya a un lado, aceptando la derrota. Katsuki esperaba que lo viera con el orgullo herido, porque acababa de humillarlo frente a toda su guardia. Pero en vez de eso, desde que lo conocía, sonrió. Fue una sonrisa tenue, apenas notoria, pero curiosa.

—Felicidades, Katsuki.

Katsuki bajó por fin la espada, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada por más tiempo. Shouto Todoroki le tomó la mano y él la tomó.

—Gracias, su Alteza.

Se puso en pie.

—Límpiate. Necesito una escolta —le dijo y luego se volvió hasta el comandante, que lo había estado viendo todo desde el fondo—. Manda a Katsuki con alguien más. El rey requiere mi presencia.

Aquello puso todavía de mejor humor a Katsuki. Por fin iba a verle la cara a Enji Todoroki.

* * *

Enji Todoroki, el Rey Vampiro. Era imponente. Katsuki sólo adivinó que estaba emparentado con Shouto por que el color de su cabello, pelirrojo, era del mismo color que el del lado izquierdo de Shouto, ese que siempre llevaba una máscara, escondido parte de su cara. Por lo demás, no eran demasiado parecidos. Shouto era mucho más delgado y su padre mucho más fornido. Su mirada, de ojos azules, era mucho profunda y lo aterrorizaba. Así que ese era al hombre que tenía que matar.

Respiró hondo. Le quedaba un mes menos cinco días.

Lo vio de lejos, se quedó junto a la puerta, cuando Shouto avanzó hacia su padre.

—Oí que aplastaste la rebelión del norte —le dijo—. Felicidades.

La voz seca, sin ninguna inflexión, cómo solía ponerla siempre. Si no lo hubiera visto sonreír unas horas atrás, hubiera dudado de que fuera capaz de sentir algo.

—Era de esperarse —respondió Enji Todoroki. Tenía la voz dura y profunda. Diferente a la de Shouto, que, si bien era inexpresiva, era mucho más calmada y tranquila. Más clara, diría Katsuki—. Los humanos ya no tienen fuerza suficiente para rebelarse.

Lo describió cómo si hubiera sido aplastar simples cucarachas. Katsuki tuvo que recordarse que tenía que respirar con normalidad, parecer un miembro de la guardia del príncipe. Pero a veces, en momentos como ese, era difícil olvidar su misión y era demasiado difícil olvidar a todos los muertos que cargaba la manada. Demasiado difícil olvidar las poblaciones masacradas por los vampiros. Demasiado difícil olvidar que Enji Todoroki tenía que morir.

—Me alegra oírlo —musitó Shouto. Sin emociones, de nuevo.

—¿Las cosas han estado bien en la corte?

—Como siempre.

—He oído rumores de que eres más permisivo de lo que deberías ser, Shouto —dijo Enji Todoroki—. Los humanos deben saber su lugar en este mundo.

—Su apoyo será mucho más duradero si nos tienen respeto y no miedo, Su Majestad —espetó Shouto y, por primera vez, a Katsuki le pareció distinguir un poco de rabia fría en su voz.

—No se te olvide que ellos son la comida y nosotros el depredador. —Enji Todoroki se puso en pie. Era más algo y mucho más imponente que su heredero. Y, según la opinión de Katsuki, Shouto Todoroki era bastante imponente. Se acercó en unos cuantos pasos hasta su hijo y lo agarró por la barbilla, obligándolo a ver arriba. Katsuki se obligó a no desviar la vista—. ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho?

—Las suficientes —respondió Shouto. Esa vez, no hubo duda de la rabia que estaba en su voz.

—No me decepciones. —Era obvio que era una amenaza.

—No puedo —respondió Shouto. Su voz parecía un siseo—. No tienes más hijos a los que destrozar después de mí. No puedes hacer más, ¿recuerdas?

Fue apenas un segundo, pero el sonido fue atronador. Enji Todoroki le soltó la barbilla y, en un solo movimiento, lo golpeó con el dorso de la mano. Del lazo izquierdo. La máscara cayó al piso. Shouto estaba de espaldas a él, así que Katsuki no pudo ver su rostro completo, ni lo que escondía la máscara. Vio la mano de Shouto dirigirse a su mejilla, donde lo había golpeado Endeavor.

—No seas insolente.

Shouto no respondió. Se agachó a recoger la máscara y Katsuki vio como volvía a ponérsela.

—Ni soñarlo —respondió. La rabia, de nuevo, estaba allí—. ¿Puedo irme?

Enji Todoroki sólo le dirigió un gesto despectivo con la mano. Un «vete y no me molestes más». A Katsuki se le había olvidado respirar. De repente, por alguna razón, odiaba mucho más al Rey Vampiro de lo que lo había odiado antes.

Cuando Shouto llegó a la puerta los miró a sus dos guardias.

—Piérdanse —les dijo.

Katsuki nunca lo había visto tan enojado. Era demasiado diferente al que le había sonreído antes, cuando le había ganado.

* * *

Katsuki no entendía del todo qué había visto en el intercambio entre el Rey Vampiro y su hijo. Sin embargo, en menos de veinticuatro horas entendió que era algo que casi todo el mundo en la guardia había visto y de lo que nadie, nunca, hablaba. Esa era la clase de respeto que les causaba Shouto Todoroki: tenían la decencia de nunca comentar sobre las discusiones —¿a lo que Katsuki había visto se le podía llamar una discusión?— entre el príncipe y su padre.

En ese momento tenía todavía más ganas de matar al Rey Vampiro, pero no tenía idea de cómo. Necesitaba un plan.

Shouto Todoroki desapareció todo el día después, ni siquiera se oyó que hubiera salido de sus aposentos. Katsuki supuso que era un protocolo normal después de lo que había pasado y evitó preguntar. Si los demás no hablaban del asunto, él no iba a ir a remover agua podrida.

Hasta que no quedó más remedio que remover agua podrida.

Y la culpa la tenía un motín. Un estúpido motín en el mercado donde los vivos iban a abastecerse de comida. La corte vampírica, después de todo, estaba llena de humanos que intentaban sobrevivir a la sombra de criaturas chupasangre porque no les quedaba otro remedio, esperando ser lo suficientemente útiles como para no convertirse en comida, esperando no ser lo suficientemente notables como para que algún vampiro le pusiera los ojos encima.

—¡Bakugo! —oyó el grito del comandante—. ¡Ve a buscar a su alteza!

—¿Esto no lo debería solucionar el rey? —Era la voz del hermano del comandante, Tenya.

—No —espetó el comandante—. ¡A su alteza! ¡Evita que la gente del rey se entere, si puedes! Si no será un charco de sangre y nadie podrá resolverlo. ¡Bakugo! —apremió—. ¡Ve por él!

—Sí, comandante.

Seguir órdenes se le daba de muy mal a mal, pero estaba acostumbrándose. Se había convencido de que podía hacer cualquier cosa por una acto, si era necesario. Podía poner en orden sus prioridades y decidir que valía la pena matar todo su orgullo si estaba metido en aquella corte por un bien mayor. Así que salió corriendo hasta los aposentos de Shouto Todoroki, dispuesto a interrumpirlo, sin pensar en el humor que le había visto el día anterior.

—¡Su alteza!

Llamó a la puerta con tres sonoros golpes.

No hubo respuesta.

—¡Me envía el comandante! ¡Es urgente!

De nuevo, no hubo ninguna respuesta.

Así que Katsuki respiró hondo, exasperando, y abrió la puerta. No debió de haberlo hecho. Encontró a Shouto Todoroki con la cara sorprendida, buscando algo en uno de los muebles, desesperadamente. Cuando el príncipe oyó la puerta abrirse, levantó la vista.

Era la primera vez que Katsuki lo veía sin la máscara que le cubría el ojo derecho.

No pudo explicar lo que vio. El día anterior su padre se la había tirado con el golpe, sí, pero Katsuki no había alcanzado a ver nada más. En cambio, en ese momento, estaba allí, frente a él, el rostro partido en dos del príncipe vampiro.

Tenía una quemadura que le recorría toda la parte izquierda superior del rostro. No le había quedado marca del golpe del día anterior porque los vampiros no tenían cicatrices. Los vampiros nunca tenían cicatrices. La quemadura era una anomalía. No era normal. Se le quedó viendo, con los ojos muy abiertos, sabiendo que había interrumpido cuando no debía.

Shouto Todoroki no dijo nada tampoco por un momento.

Aquella quemadura era la muestra de que debían haber intentado asesinarlo en algún momento, se dijo, y de que no lo habían logrado. ¿Por qué la tenía todavía? Se suponía que los vampiros no tenían ninguna cicatriz, que su poder de curación era superior al de cualquier otro ser. Había leyendas sobre como el fuego de los dragones podía ser implacable, pero sabía que al príncipe nunca lo había atacado ningún dragón. Se sabía su historia: todo el mundo la había oído. Los príncipes de la corte vampírica habían nacido ya con los poderes del mundo de las tinieblas, eran un milagro creado por Enji Todoroki.

—Deja de mirar —pidió, finalmente, Shouto Todoroki, cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos de golpe—. Por favor.

Katsuki desvió la mirada inmediatamente. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a hacerlo, especialmente en una corte donde podían descubrirlo como traidor en cualquier momento.

Su mente siguió buscando explicaciones ante aquella cicatriz que tenía en el rostro, sin encontrar ninguna. Odiaba sentir que lo odiaba menos, después de lo que había visto en aquellos días, después de lo que había visto con su padre. Lo oyó seguir buscando algo en el mueble.

—Es una emergencia —dijo, con la voz calmada—. Me manda el comandante Iida. Hay un motín en el mercado —explicó—. No… no quieren que su padre se entere si no es necesario.

Shouto había sacado la máscara que usaba siempre de uno de los cajones, vio Katsuki con el rabillo del ojo. Se la puso sin decir ni un comentario y Katsuki lo miró por fin.

—Por supuesto que no quieren que se entere —espetó. Su voz sonó calmada y sin atisbo de sentimientos, como siempre, pero Katsuki estaba aprendiendo, por fin, a distinguir los leves cambios en su tono, apenas perceptibles—. Vamos —le indicó a Katsuki—. Supongo que entiendes por qué dejar que mi padre se entere sería un error.

—Sí, su Alteza.

Lo siguió. No podía sacarse de su cabeza el tono de voz con el que le había pedido que no lo mirara.

* * *

Al final todo quedó resuelto con menos sangre de la que Katsuki esperaba. Con los vampiros, siempre espera ver correr ríos: lleva toda su vida viéndolo y toda la vida oyendo las historias que le contaba Mitsuki, su madre, de todo lo que había pasado antes. De cuando habían sido sólo criaturas de las tinieblas —licántropos y vampiros— que no estaban peleando por el control, ni buscando subyugar a los humanos. También le contaba las historias de cómo los licántropos eran cazados por los humanos, antes de volverse aliados contra los vampiros. «La guerra crea extrañas alianzas», solía decir Mitsuki. Por eso había humanos que se habían unido a los vampiros, todos lo sabían: gente cansada de la desgracia y de los ríos de sangre, que no tenía ningún lugar a donde huir, que no tenía ni una oportunidad a donde huir.

Todo acabó con un par de muertos, gente arrestada y un motín controlado. El grano escaseaba. La comida iba a escasear. A Katsuki le pareció ver al príncipe vampiro fruncir el ceño, ante la noticia, pero no dijo nada.

Antes de irse, tras controlar el motín, oyó a alguien que le decía a Todoroki que debería haber considerado ejecutar al resto de los participantes del motín. El príncipe había respondido con la misma voz inexpresiva de siempre: «No matas a la gente cuando sólo es culpable de tener hambre». Shouto Todoroki se hacía difícil de odiar. Pero seguía siendo parte de la corte vampírica, se esforzó por recordar Katsuki, seguía siendo parte de todo el problema, de la misma corte que masacraba aldeas enteras si alguien se atrevía a oponerse a su palabra.

No era libre de sangre.

Aun así, era difícil odiarlo, especialmente cuando existía Enji Todoroki, su padre, el hombre al que tenía que asesinar.

Había llegado allí con la tarea de dejar a la corte sin cabeza, debilitada, para que por fin La Manada —y todo el resto de los que se oponían a ella—, pudieran atacar, pudieran defenderse por primera vez en años.

Cuando volvieron de nuevo al castillo, Katsuki se preparó para volver al cuartel de la guardia cuando la voz de Shouto Todoroki lo interrumpió.

—Katsuki, acompáñame.

Como siempre, no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso.

Lo siguió hasta sus aposentos, aquel lugar donde el príncipe podía desaparecer sin que nadie lo molestara, el único lugar, sospechaba Katsuki, que no estaba estrechamente vigilado por el Rey Vampiro. Qué difícil era no saber qué pensar.

Cuando entraron, Katsuki se quedó en la puerta, sin saber qué hacer. Odiaba aquel nerviosismo que nunca había sentido, el de tener miedo de dar un solo paso en falso y acabar con todo lo que había ido dejando atrás para cumplir su misión.

Pero Shouto Todoroki no le dijo nada. En vez de eso, lo encaró y se llevó la mano a la máscara. Se la quitó y lo miró a los ojos. Si hacía apenas unas horas le había pedido que no lo mirara, ¿por qué estaba en ese momento ofreciéndole aquella visión?

—Katsuki —empezó—. Nadie puede saber de esto.

—Es sólo una quemadura, su Alteza.

—Los vampiros no tienen cicatrices —le recordó—. Sólo les quedan aquellas de cuando eran humanos y… —No terminó. Pero Katsuki sabía qué seguía. Shouto Todoroki había nacido siendo vampiro—. Nadie debe saber esto.

Katsuki se quedó sin palabras. No entendía que estaba pasando —y Katsuki odiaba no entender—. No entendía por qué, en ese momento, tenía enfrente al príncipe vampiro. No entendía por qué lo odiaba menos que una semana antes, cuando lo había conocido. No entendía por qué algo dentro de él era capaz de odiarlo menos.

Al final, juntó la fuerza suficiente para hablar, cuando sus palabras parecían piedras enterradas en su garganta.

—¿Alguien más los sabe?

—Sólo el comandante —dijo Shouto. Hubo una pausa—. Mi padre, claro.

—Claro.

Katsuki no pudo esconder su desagrado al referirse al Rey Vampiro. Debería ser más cuidadoso. Que su hijo tuviera una mala relación con él, no significaba que iba a tolerar desplantes de otra gente. Y sin embargo.

—Que mi padre nunca se dé cuenta de tu desagrado, Katsuki.

Katsuki no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos cuando preguntó lo siguiente.

—¿Y usted, puede darse cuenta de ella? —Tragó saliva y luego se acordó de añadir otras dos palabras—: Su alteza.

Shouto Todoroki, para su sonrisa, sonrió. De lado. Con el lado más curveado hacia arriba del lado del cabello blanco, del lado que no tenía quemado. Una media sonrisa que gritaba que le importaba un carajo todo aquello.

—¿Parece que me importa, Katsuki?

—No, su alteza.

El príncipe dio un paso en dirección a él. Seguían prácticamente junto a la puerta cerrada. Katsuki no se había atrevido a moverse. No se había atrevido a nada. Dar un paso en falso le daba pánico, era lo que lo obligaba a mantener callada toda su furia interior, todas sus ganas de gritar y de explotarlo todo.

Sin embargo, casi por inercia, se atrevió a levantar la mano, aunque la detuvo a medio camino entre su cuerpo y el rostro del príncipe vampiro.

—Puedes. Si quieres.

Shouto Todoroki le adivinó, las intenciones.

Katsuki tocó los bordes de la cicatriz, en su mejilla. La piel quemada, medio deformada.

—Lo siento. —No supo que lo llevó a decir eso.

—Ni siquiera sabes la historia —respondió Shouto Todoroki, atrapando su muñeca, alejando la mano de Katsuki un poco, sólo un poco, de su rostro—. Y odias a los vampiros.

«No a todos por igual, al parecer». Aquel pensamiento todavía le molestaba. No debería ser. Los vampiros eran criaturas sanguinarias. Especialmente los miembros de la corte. Y sin embargo.

—Puedo odiar más a unos que a otros. —Al parecer su boca había decidido tomar el control de todo su cuerpo y decir todo lo que se le ocurriera. Sin filtro. Sin recordar que enfrente de él tenía a un príncipe de la corte vampírica—. ¿No?

—Supongo que es válido.

Su muñeca seguía atrapada entre los dedos de Shouto Todoroki.

El siguiente momento fue eterno, porque el rostro del príncipe vampiro se acercó hasta él y se detuvo casi a milímetros. Katsuki sintió todos los cabellos de su nuca erizarse. No se suponía que eso fuera a pasar. Pero había algo en el príncipe vampiro. Algo. Algo que le daba curiosidad y algo que le comandaba respeto. Algo que lo fascinaba y que lo hacía observarlo con atención. Justo lo que lo hacía notar las inflexiones de su voz, darse cuenta de que algún sentimiento debía haber debajo de la máscara de indiferencia que siempre tenía puesta.

—Katsuki, ¿puedo? —La pregunta lo confundió, un momento. Pero sus labios estaban a milímetros—. ¿Puedo?

El hecho de que un príncipe vampiro le estuviera pidiendo permiso para besarlo, lo hizo temblar. El hecho de que una criatura que podía destrozarlo, si quería, estuviera a milímetros de su rostro, esperando una respuesta, lo puso nervioso. El hecho de que alguien que podía dictar el orden de su vida estuviera esperando que el dijera que sí lo hizo sentir que todavía tenía tener un poco de control sobre su vida, no sólo sobre su misión.

Su propia respuesta lo sorprendió.

—Sí.

—No tienes que decir eso sólo porque… sea yo —musitó Shouto. Katsuki sentía su aliento en su cara. El olor a vampiro lo estaba ahogado, pero aun así no pensó en moverse—. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Contuvo la respiración.

—Entonces, Katsuki…

—Sí —interrumpió—. Sí.

Shouto Todoroki lo besó. La muñeca de Katsuki que tenía atrapada entre sus dedos acabó sobre su cabeza, contra la pared. La otra mano, la que tenía libre, acabó dirigiéndose a la cintura del príncipe y lo acercó un poco más a su cuerpo. Como para reafirmar el sí, para reafirmar esa locura. Aquello no tenía que ver con ninguna misión. Aquel «sí» le había salido de bien hondo, aunque no lo entendiera.

Los labios de Shouto Todoroki sabían excepcionalmente bien, para ser los de un vampiro.

* * *

**Notas de este capítulo:**

**1) Esta historia empezó siendo un oneshot que no iba a pasar, según yo, de las 10K. Me equivoqué. Nació porque quería escribir un _enemies to lovers _y hacer una fusión entre las versiones de Halloween y de Fantasía se oía como una idea magnífica para eso. Por el camino salieron más tramas y más cosas y acabó un poco largo.**

**2) Oigan la canción _Dernière Danse_ de Indila, cada capítulo trae un pedazo al principio. Es muy el mood del fic. Al menos, el _mood_ de que yo quería a vampiros y licántropos comiéndose la cara. Todo el resto de la trama es accidental. El fic está prácticamente terminado, son cinco capítulos. Actualizaciónes lunes y jueves.  
**

_Andrea Poulain_


	2. Shouto

**II. Shouto**

_Oh, ma douce souffrance  
Pourquoi s'acharner tu r'commences  
Je ne suis qu'un être sans importance  
Sans lui je suis un peu paro_

* * *

Aquellos «sí» lo intoxicaban. La manera en la que Katsuki arrastraba la «s» hasta formar la palabra, la manera en que reafirmaba sus sí con las manos sobre su cuerpo. Pero no podía evitar preguntar. «¿Puedo?» Antes de cada pequeño avance, antes de cada caricia, de cada beso. «¿Puedo?». De la pared al lado de la puerta avanzaron hasta la siguiente estancia, entre todos los «sí» de Katsuki, entre todas las veces que Shouto le preguntó algo, entre todos los besos que se dieron, entre las manos de Katsuki que le acariciaron todo el rostro, entre las yemas de sus dedos, que pasearon por los bordes de la cicatriz que insistía en esconder todo el tiempo, entre la pregunta que se hacía en el fondo.

«¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?»

No era común en él.

Solía intentar mantenerlo todo bajo control. Lo que podía claro. Necesitaba sentir que su vida tenía algo que le pertenecía, que había algo que su padre no podía quitarle, ni arrebatarle, ni intentar destruir. Así que quizá estaba siendo egoísta en ese momento. Pero Katsuki había sido un misterio interesante, desde la primera mirada que le había dirigido, cuando lo había salvado y, a pesar de ello, el desagrado había estado tan presente en sus ojos cuando lo habían obligado a arrodillarse ante de él.

Se había obligado a observarlo, porque lo había dejado entrar a su guardia personal —después de todo, ¿no lo había salvado?— y había visto su soledad, misma que el otro parecía no notar. Se relacionaba con todos de lejos, nunca más de lo necesario. Abría mucho la boca para decirles que eran todos unos ineptos con la espada, los amenazaba con ganarles en todas las peleas del mundo. Pero se había fijado que eran sólo palabras. No hacía el esfuerzo por relacionarse más con sus compañeros.

Y luego, aquel torneo improvisado. Lo había visto ganarle a uno de los mejores guerreros que tenía. Tenya Iida. Casi ningún espadachín podía contra su técnica y su paciencia. Pero Katsuki le había ganado y Shouto había deseado descubrir qué escondía aquel guerrero. No era un soldado. Algo en sus ojos se lo decía. Había siempre una veta de desafío que se rebelaba a cada rato, en cada mirada que le dirigía a los vampiros. No lo habían entrenado en ningún ejército.

Era diferente a todos los miembros de su guardia que había conocido.

Incluso a Inasa.

Pero ya habían pasado años de Inasa y prefería no recordarlo. Aquello había sido adolescente, idiota y todo había terminado mal. Shouto había aprendido de todo aquello. Inasa había acabado muerto después de intentar huir. Por supuesto que a Enji Todoroki no le había gustado la idea de que su hijo se besara con uno de los reclutas más jóvenes de su propia guardia.

Desde entonces, Shouto había evitado cualquier otro contacto.

Pero los ojos de Katsuki, su mirada desafiante, la manera en la que se había presentado siempre ante él, la manera en la que le había ganado el duelo, desde el piso, recobrando el control de la pelea aun cuando había estado a punto de perderla, lo había hecho dudar de todas sus convicciones.

De repente, se encontró en su propia cama, con Katsuki sentado a horcajadas sobre él, con una mano sobre su mejilla. Una de las manos de Shouto estaba en la cintura de Katsuki, clavándole las uñas.

—Katsuki —interrumpió, lo que fuera que fuera a pasar en ese momento—. Nadie puede saber de esto. Nadie. Nunca. —Fue muy consciente del miedo de su voz y lo odió. Un terror que hacía mucho no había sentido—. Especialmente no… no mi padre.

—Nadie —aceptó Katsuki.

El guardia se inclinó, ante él, buscando sus labios.

Y entonces, fue el turno de Katsuki de preguntar.

—¿Puedo?

La mano que sostenía todo su peso estaba a un lado del rostro de Shouto, la otra estaba sobre su mejilla derecha. El príncipe de los vampiros respiró hondo y entonces, contestó, tal cual Katsuki lo había hecho múltiples veces momentos antes.

—Sí.

Sintió la mano de Katsuki, la que hasta entonces había estado dibujando líneas sobre su rostro, hundirse en su cabello, revolviéndolo, el rojo con el blanco, destruyendo aquella imagen perfecta que siempre proyectaba. Y sintió sus labios en los suyos, sus dientes mordiéndole el labio inferior con cuidado, con delicadeza. Sus manos buscaron desabotonarle la camisa —la chaqueta roja del uniforme de la guardia había caído ya en el piso antes de que llegaran allí—. Katsuki se separó, un poco y detuvo su mano antes de que siguiera.

—Nunca…, nunca me muerdas.

Era la primera vez que lo tuteaba. Siempre, aunque Shouto era consciente de que le costaba trabajo, se había dirigido a él como cualquier persona se dirigiría a un miembro de la realiza de la corte de los vampiros.

—No.

—Promételo. —Hubo una pausa—. ¿Cómo debo decirte? Su Alteza no parece…

—Shouto —respondió el príncipe, simplemente.

—Promételo, Shouto.

—Lo juro.

Katsuki soltó su mano. Shouto volvió a dirigirla hacia su pecho, buscando quitarle la camisa. Los labios de Katsuki se bajaron hasta su cuello y Shouto tembló ante el contacto, especialmente cuando sintió sus dientes, como tentativos, sobre su piel.

—¿Sabes? —murmuró en su oído—. No importa qué tan fuerte muerdas, nunca quedan marcas sobre la piel de un vampiro.

Katsuki lo mordió. Shouto le enterró las uñas en el pecho, ante la sensación.

* * *

Katsuki salió de aquella recamara cerca del crepúsculo y lo dejó medio dormido, con todas las cortinas corridas, como siempre que era de día. Shouto alcanzó a verlo arreglarse el cabello de manera impecable, tan parado como siempre lo llevaba y ponerse de nuevo el uniforme de la guardia, como si nada hubiera pasado. Y luego se quedó dormido. Despertó cerca de la media noche, porque sintió la luz iluminar la recamara. Cuando se incorporó, todavía enredado entre las sábanas, y se pasó la mano por la cabeza, intentando ordenar el caos de su cabello, se dio cuenta de que había una figura mirándolo. Y que la habitación estaba llena de velas, alejando la oscuridad.

—Me tomé la libertad —le indicó Momo—. Ya que me dejaron pasar.

Lady Momo Yaoyorozu, probablemente la humana con la posición más alta en la corte. No por sus propios méritos. Su familia prácticamente la había subastado, por sus poderes. Era, probablemente la Encantadora más poderosa que había sobre aquellas tierras. La habían usado para ganarse el favor de la corte vampírica y vaya que lo habían logrado: su padre había estado muy interesado en sus habilidades, en las posibilidades. Momo Yaoyorozu, era, probablemente, la única persona que podía moverse con total libertad a su alrededor sin que Enji Todoroki objetara absolutamente nada.

—No voy a decir que te extrañé, si eso estás esperando —le dijo Shouto, incorporándose, buscando su camisa, para ponérsela.

—Pero me extrañaste. ¿A quién si no vas a contarles tus secretos?

A pesar del papel que su padre esperaba que aquella mujer jugara en su corte —la de consorte de su heredero— y de que aquello debería haber generado rechazo en Shouto, Momo se había convertido en su primera confidente. Había llegado a la corte como una adolescente asustada a la que habían usado como moneda de cambio y, de alguna manera, habían congeniado. Momo siempre había estado allí. Sabía guardar sus secretos bajo llave, escucharlo si era necesario. Pasaba mucho tiempo fuera del castillo porque solían mandarla como embajadora humana, parlamentaria, simplemente una marioneta para lanzar las amenazas veladas de Enji Todoroki, para intentar anexionar nuevos territorios sin tanto derramamiento de sangre inútil.

Después de ponerse la cabeza y pasarse la mano por el cabello unas tres veces más, la miró con atención.

—¿Qué tal el viaje?

—Aburrido —respondió ella, sentada desde la distancia, justo en la silla del tocador de Shouto—. Ya sabes, lo de siempre. Decirles a un montón de pobres diablos que si no acceden a volverse vasallos, les irá mal, pero con palabras bonitas.

—No puede evitarse.

—No. —Una pausa—. ¿Y tú?

Shouto se puso en pie y buscó los pantalones. Metió una pierna antes de empezar a contestar, mientras metía la otra.

—Lo normal. Una discusión con mi padre, un motín, nuevos en la guardia. Lo normal —repitió, rezando porque Momo no notara nada raro en sus palabras y nada en sus palabras. Shouto sabía que era muy difícil de leer, pero eso no significaba que Momo no tuviera algo de experiencia—. Mi padre aplastó otra rebelión.

—No me extraña. —Momo frunce el ceño. Por un momento, Shouto se permitió suponer que no había oído nada raro en sus palabras, pero luego siguió hablando—. Hubo alguien aquí, hace rato, ¿no?

—No.

—No mientas. —No era una voz de reclamo, pero Shouto no pudo evitar sentirse como un niño regañado. Buscó el chaleco azul en el piso y se lo puso esperando a que Momo dijera algo más—. Las sábanas, la ropa. Eres tan obvio cuando nadie puede observarte, príncipe.

—Shouto —corrigió él. Eran de aquellas cosas que podían permitirse mientras estaban en privada, mientras no había ningún protocolo que seguir.

—Dime la verdad —pidió Momo.

—No —respondió Shouto—. No.

Ella había estado allí cuando había pasado lo de Inasa. Cuando le habían llevado el cuerpo lleno de flechas, drenado. Lo habían matado los arqueros para que luego algún vampiro pudiera dejarlo seco. Y su único crimen había sido atreverse a besarlo varias veces, cuando aún eran adolescentes y Shouto había estado fascinado con aquel nuevo recluta. ¿Qué pasaría con Katsuki si alguien supiera qué tan lejos había llegado?

Y Momo había estado allí.

Debió de leer algo en su mirada, porque no insistió después del segundo «no» de Shouto.

—Sería más fácil si aceptaras el compromiso.

—No —replicó Shouto.

—Ya sé, ya sé. No quieres ponerme en peligro.

—No entiendes a lo que te enfrentas —espetó él—. Compromiso primero, luego la fecha de una boda. Sabes que sigue, Momo. —Se lo había repetido tantas veces que ya era una rutina aprendida entre ellos.

—Un heredero.

—Sí.

—Podemos retrasarlo.

—No es eso.

Nunca se lo había contado. Nunca le había contado a nadie por qué su madre se había vuelto loca. Momo tampoco tenía que saberlo. Bastaba con dejarle claro que él no quería ningún heredero o herederos. Bastaba con que creyera parte de la verdad: que Shouto no quería llevar a nadie al mundo para que su padre pudiera tener más peones que controlar.

—Ten cuidado —pidió Momo. Shouto se acercó al tocador, abrió uno de los cajones. Sacó un antifaz a medias que se puso sobre el lado de la cicatriz—. Por favor.

—Lo tendré.

—Júralo, Shouto. —Ella le agarró la mano—. Por tu vida, carajo, júralo.

«Sí, tiene sentido», pensó Shouto. Después de todo, ella había estado allí cuando había ocurrido lo de Inasa. Ella había sido la única que había podido ver sus lágrimas, la única que lo había visto caer de rodillas en el piso de aquella misma recámara y lo había visto arañarse la cara entre las lágrimas, la única que lo había visto alejarse de todo el mundo, temeroso de que su padre volviera a matar a alguien para alejarlo de él.

Y ahí estaba, otra vez, cautivado con la mirada de Katsuki; no, con todo Katsuki.

—Lo juro —le dijo a Momo.

—No quiero que vuelvan a romperte el corazón.

Shouto cerró los ojos. Había tantas cosas en su contra en ese momento, pero aún recordaba los labios de Katsuki sobre los suyos, sus manos en todo su cuerpo, sus dedos desacomodándole el cabello. La manera en la que decía «sí». Y sonrió.

* * *

La presencia de Momo le aseguraba distracción en la corte. Además, ella le dijo que se quedaría hasta la mascarada del solsticio, apenas unos días más tarde. Shouto podría respirar un poco de tranquilidad, para variar. Siempre que Lady Momo Yaoyorozu se paseaba por los pasillos del castillo de la corte vampírica al lado de él, su padre dejaba de respirarle en la nuca, sólo un poco.

Y a pesar de lo que había pasado entre él y Katsuki, su vida no cambió demasiado en los días que siguieron. Era el príncipe heredero y, como tal, todos sus pasos estaban vigilados. Aquella noche, Fuyumi insistió en que fuera a verlo para poder fingir que eran una familia normal. Su hermana mayor parloteó todo el tiempo de cosas que no le interesaban y a Shouto le dio la impresión de que había intentado arrastrar también a Natsuo para que se uniera a la reunión, pero Natsuo se la pasaba todo el tiempo evitando a todos los miembros de la corte de manera activa.

Y luego Momo lo convenció de que si los veían juntos por ahí su padre iba a dejarlos en paz. En realidad, quería contarle algo, sospechaba Shouto, pero los guardias del Rey nunca se alejaron lo suficiente como para que pudieran hablar en paz y Momo acabó yéndose después de un rato. No había reunión del consejo Vampírico aquella madrugada, así que Shouto simplemente se dirigió de regreso a sus aposentos. Se encontró a una figura recargada contra la pared, con el uniforme rojo de la guardia y la cabeza caída, con sueño, junto a su puerta.

Katsuki levantó la cabeza cuando oyó los pasos de Shouto. Cuando vio que era él, se incorporó, recto e inclinó la cabeza. Siempre había seguido el protocolo, desde el primer momento en el que había llegado a la corte. No parecía sentarle bien ni salirle natural, pero lo hacía. A Shouto le llamaba la atención la manera en que miraba, con los ojos rojos bien profundos, con una chispa de rebeldía que no estaba presente en el resto de él.

—Su Alteza. —Le extendió un papel sellado con cera que no había abierto—. El comandante me mandó a entregarle esto. Me dijeron que estaba con Lady… Lady Momo…

—Lady Momo Yaoyorozu —completó Shouto.

—Ella. Esperé aquí —comentó Katsuki.

Shouto extendió la mano para tomar el papel enrollado. Luego abrió la puerta. Lo acompañaba alguien más de su guardia, como siempre, al que sólo le dirigió una mirada de «vete». Esperó a que el otro guardia se perdiera en la esquina del pasillo para voltear a ver a Katsuki, que le devolvió la mirada. No había nada en esa mirada furtiva que delatara lo que había pasado antes entre ellos, ni un gesto. Nada.

«Mejor», se dijo Shouto.

—Ven, Katsuki —le dijo, dejándolo entrar. No había nadie que los viera. Y nadie iba a cuestionar si había un miembro de su guardia personal.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Katsuki, cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos—. Dijeron que yo no tenía por qué interrumpir. —Se encogió de hombros, como quitándole importancia a un tema que no lo tenía. Pero Shouto le pudo ver la curiosidad en todas partes. Al fin y al cabo, Katsuki no era tan difícil de leer muchas veces.

Y él llevaba días observándolo, desde que había decidido llevarlo a la corte.

—Mi padre quiere que sea mi prometida —respondió. No iba a mentirme.

—Ah —respondió Katsuki. Shouto supuso que esa era respuesta suficiente. Katsuki había visto a su padre, había oído su voz, había presenciado su mal humor de cerca. Todos lo habían hecho. Pero Shouto sabía que nadie lo mencionaba, que nadie hablaba de ello. Por respeto, por miedo, porque entendían que no eran cosas en las que podían meterse o deberían meterse—. Con razón. Debería irme, su Alteza.

Shouto atrapó la muñeca de Katsuki antes de que se dirigiera a la puerta.

—Podrías quedarte.

No dejó que Katsuki le viera los nervios, porque no lo conocía lo suficiente, porque a pesar de todo no entendía muy bien si el día anterior había significado algo que podría durar más tiempo.

Se la había pasado observando a Katsuki desde el momento en que había llegado a su vida —era responsable, finalmente, de que fuera un buen miembro de su guardia, era responsable especialmente si hubiera resultado ser una mala elección—. No era difícil de leer. Podía ver la rebeldía que se escondía en sus ojos, podía ver una especie de desafío. Desde el principio había adivinado su desagrado por los vampiros, pero había entendido sus razones para buscar un lugar en la corte —todos los humanos que había allí los tenían, después de todo, de alguna manera tenían qué sobrevivir y nadie iba a culparlos sólo por tener ese deseo—. Pero lo demás era un misterio. Al principio había creído que, como todos, se había entrenado en alguna milicia —en su caso, entre los grupos de rebeldes humanos—, pero la forma en la que le había ganado el duelo, su técnica, nada parecía indicar que hubiera sido parte de algo que pareciera un ejército. Más bien, sus métodos, su forma de mover la espada, su forma de aprovecharse de su posición, incluso en desventaja, le recordaban demasiado a Shouto de los caballeros errantes.

—¿Y si me echan en falta, su Alteza?

—A nadie se le hará extraño que estés aquí —respondió Shouto, sin soltar su muñeca. No era un agarre muy fuerte, simplemente uno que le estaba implorando que se quedara un momento más—. Y si estamos solos…

—Shouto —recordó Katsuki.

—Sí.

Lo vio respirar hondo, como considerando sus posibilidades.

—No tienes que hacer esto sólo por mi posición —le recordó Shouto. Siempre había quien se aprovechaba de eso, pensó. En la corte vampírica esa era la regla, no la excepción.

—No es eso —admitió Katsuki—, pero esto…, esto es peligroso. No quiero perder la cabeza por traición. O la sangre.

—¿Confías en mí, Katsuki?

La pregunta fue un error. Ya podía ver la respuesta en sus ojos. La había visto desde el principio. Había estado allí todo aquel tiempo, desde la primera mirada que Katsuki Bakugo le había dirigido.

—Eres un vampiro —respondió.

—Eso no es un «no».

—Tampoco un sí —aclaró Katsuki.

Shouto dio un paso hacia él. Su otra mano se dirigió a su mejilla. La piel de Katsuki era sorprendentemente suave, considerando que era un soldado. Sus manos eran calludas, sí, pero sus mejillas eran suaves. Lo tocó con el dorso de la mano y Katsuki no se apartó.

—No dejaré que pierdas la cabeza.

Katsuki sonrió de medio lado.

—No hagas promesas que no vayas a cumplir —le recomendó, acortando todavía más la distancia entre los dos—. Yo decido si arriesgarme, ¿no? —La mano de Katsuki lo agarró por la barbilla, obligándolo a bajar un poco la mirada. Después de todo, era apenas unos centímetros más alto que él—. ¿Vas a besarme?

A Shouto se le fue la respiración en ese momento.

—¿Puedo?

—Sí.

Lo besó.

* * *

—No deberías ir, sabes que si se entera…

—Fuyumi, con todo respeto, si no planeas decirle, no va a enterarse —espetó Shouto. A veces su hermana lo sacaba de quicio.

—Shouto. —Fuyumi lo agarró del brazo—. Sabes que no le gusta.

—Y no me importa.

Se zafó del agarre de su hermana y siguió caminando por el pasillo. No había nadie cerca, al menos, porque su hermana tenía la decencia de no confrontarlo sobre aquello donde alguien pudiera oír y alguien pudiera irle con el cuento a su padre.

Enji Todoroki no había sido mejor padre nunca de lo que había sido Rey Vampiro. Como líder de la corte de vampiros se había dedicado a acabar con cualquier asentamiento que se opusiera a él y a dejarles claros a los vivos, a los humanos, que estaban a su merced. Como padre, se había obsesionado con crearlos a ellos. Touya, Fuyumi, Natsuo, Shouto. Uno tras otro hasta que había logrado crear al que, según él, sería su heredero perfecto.

Luego había intentado moldearlo. No había funcionado bien.

—¡Sabes que podría hacerle daño a ella! —lo acusó Fuyumi.

Ese había sido el problema. Desde el principio. Su madre siempre le había hecho de escudo.

—No se enterará. Lo juro. ¿Puedes dejarme en paz?

—Más te vale. —Sin embargo, le frunció el ceño antes de dejarlo irse. Su hermana, que tenía la cara redonda y dulce, siempre era capaz de dirigirle ese ceño fruncido y reprobatorio cuando iba a verla. No la culpaba. Shouto sabía exactamente a quién estaba poniendo el problema cada que lo hacía.

Y sin embargo.

Se dirigió hasta el los aposentos en la planta más alta que ocupaba su madre, una torre a la que casi nadie accedía y de la que llevaba años sin salir. Todavía había algunos cuadros repartidos por todo el castillo donde aparecía la familia Todoroki al completo. Enji, enorme, pelirrojo, con el porte que siempre lo había caracterizado; al lado de él, la menuda figura de Rei Todoroki, la mujer que se había casado con él sin ninguna clase de amor. Y los cuatro príncipes —hasta que sólo fueron tres—, dando la impresión de una familia perfecta.

Había ordenado que lo dejaran en paz durante dos horas, que no estaría disponible, que no lo buscaran. Su padre se había ido en un viaje breve para volver justo antes de la mascarada del solsticio, lo cual le daba más libertad de movimiento. Y Katsuki se había ido también. Shouto sospechaba que se había aprovechado de la posición que tenía en su cama para pedirle un día libre, pero aun así se lo había concedido. Había prometido regresar para antes de la mascarada.

Subió las escaleras de la torre norte del ala oeste. Nunca había nadie en aquella parte del castillo, considerando que era el secreto mejor guardado de la corte vampírica, pero nunca estaba de más tener cuidado.

Cuando abrió la puerta de los aposentos de la torre, la encontró sentada viendo hacia la ventana. Con el cabello blanco, como el que tenía del lado derecho.

—Mamá —llamó.

Rei Todoroki volteó la cabeza. Shouto se quedó parado junto a la puerta, siempre cauteloso cerca de su madre. Nunca se había podido decir que fueran una familia al uso. Los vampiros no tenían una. Los vampiros se convertían unos a otros y se conformaban en sus clanes y los clanes bajo la mano de hierro de Enji Todoroki. Los ojos cafés de su madre siempre le habían resultado completamente diferentes a los de su padre, azules y fríos, terroríficos, sobre todo si le venían a la memoria sus recuerdos de niño. Su madre antes había tenido una mirada amable, tierna. Luego había aparecido el miedo, pero Shouto se esforzaba en recordarla amable.

—Shouto. —Le sonrió y estiró un brazo, como indicándole que se acercara—. Hacía tiempo que no venías.

—No había podido. —No se disculpó, no tenía caso. Entre su madre y él había demasiadas disculpas como para agregar más—. Se acerca la mascarada de verano.

Quedó frente a su madre, que alzó el brazo, buscando levantarle el antifaz. Shouto se dejó de caer de rodillas frente a ella y dejó que ella se lo quitara. Dejó el antifaz sobre el alfeizar de la ventana y luego le tocó la cicatriz.

—¿He dicho que lo siento, verdad? —preguntó, con un hilo de voz.

—Sí.

Siempre lo decía. Hacía falta mucho para quemar a un vampiro y que quedara una marca. La receta, según Shouto Todoroki, era crear a la familia perfecta más disfuncional, hacer que su madre se volviera loco y luego dejarlo a él en medio. No le guardaba rencor por la quemadura. La entendía, en cierto modo. Había oído sus palabras desesperadas, sobre como el lado izquierdo de su rostro no dejaba de recordarle al Rey Vampiro. De niño, solía llorar en su regazo jurándole que no quería convertirse en su padre, antes de que a ella la consumiera justo ese mismo miedo. Antes de que lo atacara.

Antes de la cicatriz.

—¿Irás con alguien a la mascarada? —preguntó su madre. No le quitó la mano de la cicatriz. Siempre lo hacía. Como si buscara allí el perdón que Shouto le había concedido tanto tiempo atrás.

—No —respondió él—. Quizá Lady Momo Yaoyorozu.

Si su padre insistía lo suficiente. Pero eso no era información relevante para su madre. Nunca lo mencionaban.

Su madre sonrió y miró a la ventana, distraídamente.

—Te ves feliz, Shouto —le dijo—. Más que la vez pasada.

Él no había notado ninguna diferencia. Pero su madre podía apreciar las sutilidades. Seguía conociéndolo muy bien, a pesar de todo el tiempo que pasaban separados. Intentó buscar el punto al que estaba mirando su madre, pero antes de que pudiera encontrarlo, ella lo tomó por la barbilla para hacerlo mover la cabeza y que la viera a los ojos.

—Shouto, ¿hay alguien?

Él frunció el ceño.

—No —respondió. ¿A qué venía la pregunta?

—Sólo, recordé… —Su madre sacudió la cabeza—. Nada, una tontería. —Suspiró. Las visitas a su madre siempre estaban llenas de aquellos momentos, en los que Shouto nunca tenía idea de qué estaba pasando o en qué estaba pensando Rei—. Sólo pensé… No sé. Deberías enamorarte. Debe ser hermoso.

Ya no estaba viéndolo directamente, otra vez.

Sí, Shouto sabía a qué se refería.

Era hermoso, ya lo había sentido una vez. Pero también devastador. Era el sentimiento más devastador del mundo.

* * *

A Katsuki apenas si lo conocía. Lo intoxicaba, pero apenas si lo conocía. Olía dulce, seguro a la pócima aromática de una bruja. Todo el mundo las usaba, especialmente en la corte, porque se contaba que el olor dulzón enmascaraba un poco el de la sangre y alejaba a los vampiros. Shouto sabía que eso era una tontería —la sed era la sed, no había nada que pudiera luchar contra eso—, pero eran supersticiones. No iba a romperlas.

Katsuki tenía ojos rebeldes y una llama dentro de él que no parecía que se fuera a acabar con nada. En un mundo donde la rebelión no fuera tan castigada, Shouto no dudaba de que hubiera sido líder. Sin embargo, el mundo le pertenecía a los vampiros y todos estaban pagando por ello. Por lo demás, apenas si sabía detalles de él —tanto como Katsuki podía saber de él: sólo lo que se habían dicho, lo que se contaba por los pasillos de la corte, lo que se contaba en las historias—. Pero lo intoxicaba su presencia.

Por eso había insistido que lo acompañara a la mascarada. Había dos al año, una cada solsticio. Los clanes vampíricos se reunían para hacer sus rituales y festejar seis meses más de vida. Todas las que Shouto recordaba las había pasado en la corte, a la sombra de su padre, en el trono, con los jefes de los clanes a un lado de él, viendo desde las alturas todo lo que acontecía sobre su reino. Al Rey Vampiro nunca se le escapaba nada. Eran las celebraciones a las que acudían menos humanos —siempre eran sólo unos cuantos miembros de las guardias— y todos los clanes realizaban sus rituales en estricto secreto.

Podría haber no insistido en la presencia de Katsuki. Hubiera sido más fácil. Su tentación sería menos. Podría haber llevado a los hermanos Iida, que estaban acostumbrados a ese protocolo, que nunca parecían molestos de lidiar con la cantidad de vampiros que la mascarada atraía hasta la corte. En vez de eso, con la excusa del torneo que había ganado Katsuki —aunque no fuera oficial—, lo acompañaban él y el comandante —sin su hermano menor—. Uniformados, sin esconder su rostro, como el resto de los invitados, parados a un lado de la pared, vigilándolo con la mirada. Su deber era protegerlo, pasara lo que pasara.

No muchas cosas solían suceder en una mascarada. La gente bailaba. No había comida ni bebida. Y después, antes de la media noche, todo el mundo empezaba a retirarse. Había rituales que hacer.

—Su Alteza —lo interrumpió la voz de Momo, inclinada delante de él—. ¿Baila?

Estaban perfectamente acostumbrados a representar los papeles para lo que habían sido elegidos desde el momento en el que ella había llegado a la corte. Con audiencia nunca eran «Shouto» y «Momo» sino «Su Alteza» y «Lady Momo». Seguían el protocolo a la perfección porque era supervivencia. Shouto sabía que algún día no le quedaría más remedio que aceptar el compromiso y ser el protagonista de una ceremonia nupcial, pero intentaba retrasarlo lo más posible.

—Con gusto, Lady Momo —respondió él, tendiéndole la mano.

Ella la agarró. Su otra mano se colocó en su hombre, la de él sobre la cintura de la mujer. Habían aprendido a bailar juntos, sus pies estaban perfectamente coordinados.

—Estás tenso —le dijo ella, mientras bailaban. En medio de la multitud nadie podía oírlos y era el mejor momento para tener una conversación privada—. ¿Todo bien?

—Normal.

—Tu padre habló conmigo hace rato, Shouto —dijo ella. Él la hizo dar una vuelta, manteniendo su expresión tranquila costara lo que costara. Su padre hablando con Momo directamente nunca era algo bueno—. Ya sabes lo que quiere.

—Puede esperar —dijo él.

Aunque no valía la pena hacerse demasiadas ilusiones. En algún momento ya no podría esperar y seguir negándose sólo pondría en peligro la vida de la mujer con la que estaba bailando. Ese el problema de ser el príncipe heredero moldeado a la perfección: su padre no podía destruirlo directamente, así que usaba todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

—El problema… —empezó Momo. Dio otra vuelta y volvió hasta los brazos de Shouto—. Es que… no creo que…

Shouto sintió como se le clavaba una mirada en la nuca. Alzó la vista. Su padre, desde el trono desde el que vigilaba todo, lo estaba mirando. Demasiado directamente, como si quisiera atravesarlo y empalarlo. Siempre había querido convertirlo en un títere que se moviera justo como él había planeado. Pero siempre había salido mal.

—Ya —interrumpió Shouto.

Quedaba claro que se les estaba acabando el tiempo.

Una mano se posó en su hombro, interrumpiendo el baile a la mitad. Cuando volteó, era uno de los hombres de su padre.

—Su Majestad desea verlo. —Era una orden—. En privado.

Shouto volvió a levantar la vista hacia donde estaba sentado su padre, que se había puesto en pie y se dirigía a una de las puertas. Sintió el impulso de suspirar, cansado, pero se contuvo. Su expresión no cambió en lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera frunció el ceño.

—Será sólo un momento, Lady Momo. —Volvió al papel que le tocaba interpretar y le soltó la cintura. Ella dejó ir su mano. No le dirigió ni una mirada preocupada, alguien podría haberla notado. Shouto sólo le hizo un gesto a Iida, su comandante, que a su vez le hizo un gesto a Katsuki. Debían ser su sombra, así que lo siguieron.

Salieron del salón de la mascarada, hacia una de las cámaras del fondo, donde solía reunirse el consejo. El guardia de su padre le señaló la puerta a Shouto. Él puso la mano en la manija. Del otro lado estaba Enji Todoroki, listo para enfrentarse a él.

* * *

No era costumbre de su padre interrumpir los eventos que estaba obligado a mantener para que se preservara la paz entre los clanes de vampiros, pero sí lo era hacerlo presentarse ante él en cualquier momento, sin importar la circunstancia. Nunca iba sólo. La ventaja de que los vivos para Enji Todoroki no representaran nada es que no le prestaba atención a su guardia.

Al principio, años atrás, nunca iba sólo, porque había creído, en su ingenuidad todavía adolescente, que su padre se contendría si tenía testigos. Pero eso nunca había pasado. Después se la había vuelto costumbre, aunque la mitad de las veces acabara humillado frente a los mismos hombres que comandaba. Si iba a tener sombras pegadas a sus talones, prefería que fuera en sus términos, prefería que fueran los mismos hombres que lo respetaban en su guardia personal, no quería tener nada que ver con la guardia de su padre, que se dedicaba a espiarlo y a controlar todos sus movimientos.

La mesa del consejo vampírico estaba vacía. Su padre estaba apostado junto a la ventana, mirando hacia el cielo.

—Shouto —dijo, sin volverse.

Tenía un oído privilegiado, incluso para un vampiro.

—Su Majestad —respondió él. Su padre le hizo un gesto de que se acercara y él hizo caso. Estaba acostumbrado a dejarlo creer que podía manejar todos los hilos, que podía controlarlo, que todavía tenía esperanzas de moldearlo como él quería.

—Sabes lo difícil que es mantener la paz entre los clanes, ¿no? —preguntó su padre. Era una pregunta retórica.

—Sí.

Aplastar asentamientos humanos no era nada, aplastar rebeliones de otras criaturas, tampoco. Los vampiros habían demostrado que podían con eso y mucho más, pero la paz entre los clanes era más delicada. Shouto sabía que sólo mantenían su superioridad sobre todo el resto porque estaban unidos. Si los clanes decidieran separarse, reinaría el caos. La corte vampírica se sostenía porque los siete clanes se habían agrupado bajo el mando de Enji Todoroki.

Por eso había creado su dinastía. Aquello sería eterno, si de él dependía.

Enji Todoroki no tenía planeado morir. Pero, por si lo hacía, tenía un plan. El plan siempre había sido Shouto Todoroki.

—Los clanes están intranquilos, Shouto —le informó su padre. No solía darle demasiadas vueltas a las cosas—. Debemos reafirmar nuestra fuerza. Si alguien intuye que podría destruirnos… —Enji Todoroki frunció el ceño—. Sin embargo, están interesados con la idea de unir el poder de los encantadores con el de los vampiros. El poder que siempre hemos querido…

—No —dijo Shouto.

—No te estoy preguntando —dijo Enji—, no esta vez. Quieren la prueba de que es posible y tú vas a dárselas.

—No.

—De nuevo, no es una pregunta. Sabías que esto era cuestión de tiempo, que no podrías negarte por siempre.

—¡Le arruinarás la vida!

—¿Te importa tanto? —preguntó su padre—. Lady Momo Yaoyorozu. —Dejó de mirar por la ventana para mirarlo por primera vez. Se había quitado el antifaz con el que había ocultado su rostro durante la mascarada. Shouto se esforzó en devolverle la mirada—. Sabes que su posición en la corte viene con una condición y ella lo sabe también. Quizá sería más seguro que lo aceptaras. —La mirada de su padre se desvió de nuevo hacia la ventana—. De todos modos, esta no es una petición, Shouto. Es un aviso. Lady Momo y tú van a darle herederos a la corte vampírica: van a demostrarles que un vampiro puede tener los poderes de un encantador.

—No.

—No es una pregunta. —La voz de su padre sonó furiosa esa vez. Agarró a Shouto del brazo y lo obligó a encararlo—. ¿Queda claro?

—¡Se volverá loca! ¡Lo sabes! ¡Mi madre…!

No acabó la frase. El puñetazo de su padre, en su mejilla, le tiró el antifaz que llevaba puesto y lo hizo tambalearse. Shouto tenía razón. Los vampiros no tenían familias, no como los seres humanos normales. Momo no iba a resistirlo. Nadie podía resistirlo. Rei Todoroki, desde luego, no lo había hecho.

El golpe lo hizo tropezar, pero alcanzó a aterrizar con una mano en el piso para no caer de bruces. Intentó levantarse, pero la mano de su padre se lo impidió. En vez de eso, el rey se inclinó ante él y lo obligó a levantar la cabeza. Shouto odiaba estar en esa posición, donde estaba tan clara su inferioridad, donde era obvio que no tenía ningún control sobre su propia vida.

—No hables de ella —espetó su padre—. Vas a hacer lo que se espera de ti.

Shouto respiró hondo. No respondió. No se atrevió a mover la mirada. No se atrevió a nada.

—Estoy esperando una respuesta —dijo su padre.

—Sí —respondió finalmente.

—¿Sí…?

—Sí, su Majestad.

—No sé te olvide nunca que ni siquiera tú estás por encima de mí. —Lo soltó y Shouto casi perdió el equilibrio de nuevo. Todavía estaba apoyado sobre sus rodillas, a medio levantarse. No alcanzó incorporarse cuando su padre ya se dirigía hacia la puerta, ignorando completamente a los miembros de su guardia. Los vivos ni siquiera le importaban: eran cucarachas que podía aplastar.

Shouto soltó un jadeó y se llevó la mano a la mejilla. No había ninguna herida ni ninguna marca, pero el golpe había dolido.

—¡Tensei! —dijo—. Vuelve a la fiesta. Vigila a Lady Momo Yaoyorozu. Sé su sombra. Asegúrate de que ninguno de los hombres de mi padre se le acerque. Si lo intentan… —Suspiró—. Sólo di que aceptaré. Sin resistencia. Lo que sea. ¡Vete!

El comandante le hizo caso. Era una posibilidad lejana, pero su padre podía intentar usar a Momo como chantaje para él.

Cuando Tensei salió, Katsuki se acercó hasta él. No esperó ninguna orden. No esperó nada. Shouto no tuvo fuerzas para levantarse. Odiaba que fuera tan obvio que era sólo una marioneta. Recordaba la mirada impasible de Katsuki la primera vez que había presenciado una escena entre él y su padre, como también recordaba la rabia que lo había consumido por dentro en ese momento.

Pero ahí ya no era rabia. Era desesperación.

Necesitaba recuperar el control que había perdido. Recordar que no era otro insecto que su padre estaba dispuesta a aplastar.

—¿Shouto? —la voz de Katsuki sonó dudosa por primera vez. No había un protocolo en aquel caso. Y nadie los estaba viendo.

—Siento que tengas que ver eso —dijo Shouto. No lo miró, pero Katsuki le tendió una mano.

—Deberías volver a la mascarada —le dijo Katsuki cuando tomó su mano y se incorporó—. Demostrarle que no puede destrozarte. Si quieres mi opinión. —Shouto no le respondió. Se quedó callado, pensando en todas las posibilidades que tenía en ese momento. No quería encarar ninguna, aunque tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo: se había esforzado de proteger a Momo todo aquel tiempo de los horrores por los que había pasado su madre para dar a luz a cuatro príncipes vampiros, pero ya no tenía tiempo. La voz de Katsuki lo sacó de nuevo de sus pensamientos—. No sabía que los vampiros podían procrear.

—No es… normal —respondió Shouto. No había manera de explicarlo, así que ni siquiera lo intentó.

—Deberías volver, de todos modos —dijo Katsuki—. Con la cabeza alta. Puedes tener el mismo orgullo que él, si quieres.

—Creí que odiabas a los vampiros.

—Puedo ayudar a uno si eso significa humillar a su rey —espetó Katsuki.

—No va a pasar. —Shouto entrelazó sus dedos entre los de Katsuki—. De todos modos, tenemos unos momentos. Necesito respirar hondo, necesito… —La mano de Katsuki—. Se posó sobre su mejilla—. Katsuki, ¿sabes bailar? —preguntó.

—No —le respondió.

Shouto de todos modos lo tomó por la cintura.

—No es difícil. Tenemos un momento.

«Y nunca podré hacer esto contigo», pensó. Qué más daba si era sólo un momento. Quería probarse que entre Katsuki y él podía haber más que sólo un impulso, una intoxicación que los había atrapado a ambos. Aunque no llegara a ninguna parte, porque no podía llegar a ninguna parte. «Nunca podré hacer esto contigo», se repitió. «Nunca».

No había podido hacerlo con Inasa, después de todo.

—Dime que hacer.

La mano de Katsuki descansaba en su hombro.

* * *

**1) En este fic mi originalidad para los nombres de los capítulos, que nunca ha sido muy buena, se fue por un caño y ahora todo tiene el nombre del PdV del capítulo. **

**2) Sí, hice a Endeavor como el diablo. _Who cares_.**

_Andrea Poulain_


	3. Katsuki II

**III. Katsuki**

_Que d'espérance  
Sur ce chemin en ton absence  
J'ai beau trimer, sans toi ma vie n'est qu'un décor qui brille,  
vide de sens_

* * *

El plan estaba saliendo lo mejor que podía salir, o sea, no tan mal. Había llegado a la corte con una misión e iba a cumplirla le costara lo que le costara. Aquel era el mejor escenario. No era perfecto, pero dudaba que en algún momento lo fuera, y, por lo que había oído, no iba a encontrar otra oportunidad en la que el Rey Vampiro estuviera vulnerable, aunque fuera un momento. Lo sabía. Estaba bien protegido. Incluso su hijo tenía problemas para aproximarse.

Había barajado la idea varias veces, especialmente desde la primera vez que Shouto se había acercado a sus labios y le había preguntado si podía besarlo. (Debería de haber dicho que no, eso no hubiera complicado tanto las cosas). Al principio había acariciado la idea de que, si no tenía otra oportunidad, tendría que actuar en una de esas reuniones que el Rey Vampiro tenía con su hijo —suponiendo, claro, que siguiera siendo la sombra de Shouto en ellas, porque sabía que ese puesto solía cambiar—. Pero era un plan suicida, prácticamente. Que el príncipe vampiro odiara a su padre —era tan obvio, tan palpable, estaba tan presente en su mirada, esa que se esforzaba en esconder todo lo que sentía— no quería decir que fuera a aceptar que un traidor lo matara por la espalda.

Las cosas sólo se complicaban cuando uno consideraba que el traidor era Katsuki Bakugo, que llevaba días metidos entre las sábanas de Su Alteza porque era incapaz de decirle que no.

No quería decirle que no. Odiaba su olor, pero le sorprendía el sabor de sus labios. No confiaba en él porque era vampiro, pero estaba convencido de que había algo más allá de él que no era su identidad como criatura de las tinieblas. Era complicado. También quería quitárselo de encima, quizá tanto como la misión que tenía pendiente.

Empezando porque el dejar que siguiera era irresponsable. ¿Para qué darle alas a algo que nunca iba a poder empezar?

A pesar de eso, su mano se dirigió hasta el hombro de Shouto Todoroki, el príncipe vampiro. Nunca había bailado como lo hacían los vampiros: tan cerca y de manera tan íntima. En La Manada, con los lobos, los bailes y los rituales eran diferentes. Sin embargo, dejó que la mano del príncipe se posara en su cintura. No había música.

—Es fácil —dijo Shouto y le indicó como dar los pasos.

No lo era. Katsuki tenía dos pies izquierdos. Era una tontería. Deberían volver a la sala de la mascarada y entonces él podría vigilar al Rey Vampiro sin interrupciones, esperando que, como le habían dicho que haría —cuando había preguntando, fingiendo un nerviosismo que no sentía, qué era lo que debía esperar de la mascarada del solsticio—, se retirara un poco antes que los jefes del resto de los clanes, sólo con un guardia. Entonces podría desaparecer y, aprovechando ese momento en el que Enji Todoroki se encontraba solo, casi aislado, con sólo un guardia, podría usar la estaca que tenía en una pierna, debajo del pantalón del uniforme de la guardia, escondida.

No iba a despedirse de Shouto. No tenía sentido despedirse si las cosas nunca habían tenido tiempo de empezar.

Planeaba matarlo y huir tan rápido como pudiera de la corte vampírica, para siempre. Cualquier otro plan era un plan suicida.

—Lo siento… —dijo, con una voz que no le pareció suya, obligándose a parecer calmado, a no darle la pista a Shouto de que estaba actuando—, no sé cómo…

—Imagina que hay música. —La mano de Shouto que estaba apretando la de Katsuki hizo el agarre más fuerte—. Sólo déjate llevar. No importa. Sólo un momento.

—Deberíamos volver —insistió Katsuki. Todavía tenía tiempo, en realidad no tenía prisa, pero Shouto era como una adicción y siempre se le hacía difícil decirle que no—. Te echaran en…

—Sólo un momento. —La voz de Shouto sonó débil, mucho más débil de lo que había sonado antes, cuando aún estaba de rodillas, cuando le había contestado a su padre ese «Sí, su Majestad»—. Por favor. —Era una súplica. Joder. Carajo. ¿Por qué el príncipe tenía sentimientos por él? ¿Por qué quería tenerlos? ¿Y por qué Katsuki dejaba que los tuviera? ¿Por qué estaba dejando que hubiera sentimientos en aquella misión? Carajo, se dijo Katsuki—. Por favor —volvió a decir Shouto.

Lo vio a los ojos.

Le soltó la mano para dirigir sus dedos a una de sus mejillas y acercarse.

—Está bien —murmuró.

Y lo besó.

Pensó que no estaría mal, dar un beso de despedida. Uno de verdad. Después podía dejar que Shouto lo odiara e iba a tener razones para hacerlo. Con su padre fuera de escena, Shouto nunca aceptaría lo que querían los clanes y los clanes empezarían a fragmentarse. Quizá fuera capaz de mantener el liderazgo un poco de tiempo, pero si no les daba lo que quería —el poder de los encantadores para los vampiros—, la cosa se iba a poner difícil. Y, por fin, los licántropos podrían atacar y podrían defenderse.

Era curioso, pensó Katsuki. Iba a destrozarle la vida a la persona que estaba besando en ese momento.

Ni siquiera estaba pensando en pedirle perdón.

Lo que pudiera haber allí de romance no valía la vida de todos los suyos, de toda la gente que —licántropos o no—, se había apoyado en La Manada para sobrevivir. Los besos y los «¿puedo?» y los «sí» y las caricias no valían la vida de toda la gente que había sido aplastada por los vampiros.

Así que bailaron. Un poco mal. Katsuki pisó a Shouto un par de veces. Se besaron.

Y luego fue Shouto el que se detuvo y después de un largo suspiro cansado, declaró:

—Debemos volver.

Apenas si habían pasado unos minutos.

Katsuki asintió. Si de él dependía, no iban a volver a besarse. E iba a estar bien, se dijo. Un romance no valía la pena la vida de la gente que lo estaba esperando en el bosque Yuei.

* * *

La mascarada transcurrió con normalidad. Katsuki se quedó en su puesto, junto a la pared, sin ser notado por nadie. Así eran los humanos en el mundo vampírico cuando no eran comida: seres apenas notables. Había enmascarado su olor como siempre, con la pócima que le había dado la bruja cachetona, la amiga de Deku. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Quizá se lo preguntaría al volver al bosque y después volvería a olvidarlo. Hasta el momento en el que viera retirarse a Enji Todoroki.

La estaca que tenía escondida en la pierna le estaba quemando la piel. Había pedido un día libre para conseguirla cuando se había enterado de la mascarada y había viajado hasta donde estaban los límites del control vampírico sólo para encontrar a alguien dispuesto a venderle una de buena calidad. Madera potente, curada con ajo. Necesitaba una estaca digna del Rey Vampiro.

Vio a Shouto bailar un par de veces. Apenas si prestó atención cuando Enji Todoroki anunció el compromiso de su hijo y los jefes de los clanes aplaudieron, aburridos. La fiesta empezaba a morir. Todos estaban deseosos de retirarse y de realizar sus propios rituales —por lo que había entendido Katsuki de lo que le habían explicado el resto de sus compañeros de la guardia, cada clan tenía su forma de conmemorar los solsticios, aunque nadie sabía exactamente qué era lo que pasaba—. Se puso alerta cuando vio al Rey ponerse en pie. Recorrió el salón con la mirada. Tensei Iida estaba distraído, al lado de Lady Momo, aquella mujer de cabello negro a la que Katsuki apenas si había prestado atención. No iba a verlo si desaparecía. Buscó a Shouto con la mirada, que estaba ocupado hablando con alguien a quien Katsuki no conocía. No lo miraba. Momento perfecto para escabullirse.

Por supuesto, Enji Todoroki no se retiró solo.

Era demasiado paranoico como para hacerlo. Un miembro de su guardia lo acompañaba. Katsuki apretó los dientes. Los vampiros siempre usaban a los humanos como escudo, como carne de cañón. El Rey Vampiro no era la diferencia.

Salió el salón a una distancia prudencial de ellos. Primero tenía que deshacerse del guardia que lo acompañaba, lo que no fue difícil. Katsuki sabía ser increíblemente silencioso si la ocasión lo ameritaba. Aizawa le había enseñado a serlo, contra todos los instintos que tenía; Aizawa lo había enseñado a tener paciencia, a esperar el momento perfecto para atacar. Lo había enseñado que no era necesario matar a todo el mundo, que a veces bastaba con un golpe bien dado.

Así que esperó hasta que pudo acercarse lo suficiente sin alertar al Rey Vampiro, que sólo tenía que oír a una persona detrás de él, o, por el contrario, creer que sólo oía a una persona detrás de él. Recuperó la estaca que había estado en su pierna hasta ese momento, quería estar listo en el momento perfecto. Con la mano izquierda levantó la espada. Le dio un golpe al guardia, en la cabeza, con el mango. Un movimiento rápido, certero, pero que seguramente alertaría a Enji Todoroki de su presencia. Ahí iba el elemento sorpresa.

Katsuki Bakugo sabía perfectamente qué hacer a la hora de atacar a un vampiro. Daba igual si uno atacaba por delante o por detrás. Los vampiros tenían unos reflejos demasiado buenos como para que importara. Había que apuntar directo al corazón. Lo más importante era la rapidez y no fallar. Así que eso hizo. Apuntó directo al corazón de Enji Todoroki y se lanzó contra él. Sin dudas. No sería el primer vampiro que matara. Conocía su fuerza, sabía que podía contra ellos. El Rey Vampiro no podía ser tan diferente del resto de los de su clase.

Excepto que lo era.

Katsuki descubrió que estaba en problemas cuando Enji Todoroki respondió su ataque con un solo brazo, estrellándolo contra la pared, con una fuerza que era antinatural incluso para un vampiro. No alcanzó a clavarle la estaca. Sus pies se levantaron del suelo y sentía que el pecho le dolía. Carajo, se dijo, ¿le había quebrado alguna costilla? No, no podía preocuparse por eso en ese momento. Lo que importaba era matarlo. Pero no podía alcanzarlo. Enji Todoroki lo agarró por el cuello, como si sólo fuera un costal y Kastsuki se asustó, porque empezó a ahogarse. Su mano derecha, con la estaca, intentó herirlo. Lo tocó en la cara en medio de un movimiento desesperado, haciendo que la madera y el ajo le dejaran una marca. Pero estaba perdiendo fuerzas, la falta de aire, no ayudaba. La estaca cayó al suelo y Katsuki escuchó como Enji Todoroki la pisaba, haciéndola polvo ante sus ojos.

Todo había salido terriblemente.

Tendría que haber sido más sencillo. Los vampiros no sentían tanta fuerza.

El Rey Vampiro lo soltó y el cayó al suelo jadeando, intentando recuperar el aire. Intentó arrastrarse lejos de él, pero el hombre lo impidió, agarrándolo por una pierna. Sintió un rasguño y luego todo se calmó.

—Ese olor… —El Rey Vampiro todavía lo tenía aferrado por una pierna. Y Katsuki sabía que estaba sangrando. De repente, el pánico lo invadió. No había forma de esconder el olor de la sangre de un licántropo para los vampiros, les resultaba adictiva. Por eso le había pedido a Shouto que nunca lo mordiera—. Un lobo en la corte, ¿eh?

Uno de los dedos de Enji Todoroki urgó en el rasguño. Katsuki intentó resistirse, pero no estaba en posición de hacerlo. Estaba en el suelo y no podía moverse. Carajo, carajo. Su fuerza era la de un lobo, debería rivalizar con la de un vampiro, ¿por qué Enji Todoroki era mucho más fuerte? Volteó a tiempo para verlo llevarse el dedo a la boca.

—¡No!

—Iba a matarte —le informó Enji Todoroki—. Pero eres demasiado valioso como para desperdiciarte. Espero que te gusten los calabozos.

Sintió un golpe y luego, nada.

* * *

Katsuki odiaba la sensación de estar encadenado. Odiaba la sensación de no poder moverse. Le costaba mantenerse tranquilo en esas situaciones. Su primer impulso siempre era resistirse. Así que cuando volvió a despertar y descubrió que sus tobillos y sus muñecas tenían grilletes, lo primero que hizo fue entrar en pánico. Odiaba aquella reacción. Se obligó a respirar hondo, pero su primer impulso fue intentar romper las cadenas. Sólo se hizo más daño cuando descubrió que el interior de los grilletes le había enrojecido la piel porque estaban untados con lupania, la planta que era el veneno de los licántropos. Se obligó a respirar hondo.

Aizawa se lo había enseñado cuando había descubierto lo mucho que odiaba estar en esa situación.

No era su culpa, solía repetirse.

Lo habían secuestrado, una vez. Un grupo de locos que querían hacerse con el control de La Manada de la que él iba a ser líder algún día. Habían conseguido unas cadenas lo suficientemente fuertes como para que un licántropo joven no pudiera romperlas y lo habían secuestrado. Recordaba haberles gritado y haber intentado pelear con ellos, incluso cuando le habían ofrecido unirse a ellos. Sus recuerdos eran difusos. El idiota de Deku lo había rescatado y Katsuki se había convencido de que el secuestro había sido sólo un mal sueño.

Pero le había quedado aquel miedo. Odiaba estar encadenado.

Respiró hondo una, dos, tres veces. Aizawa se lo había dicho muchas veces: «Tienes que mantener la calma para encontrar una vía de escape». Mitsuki también le repetía un mínimo de cuatro veces al día que era importante que calmara su temperamento. No la culpaba. Su madre sólo estaba preocupada. Así que respiró hondo, intentó tranquilizarse y luego procedió a evaluar su situación.

Estaba en la mierda, esa era la conclusión. Intentó ponerse en pie, pero las cadenas no se lo permitían. No luchó contra ellas más de lo necesario, no en ese momento. Iba a necesitar su fuerza después —suponiendo que lograra descubrir una manera de escapar—. Intentó ver en la oscuridad. Fue cuando descubrió que no estaba solo.

Había otra figura en aquel calabozo de mierda, con los mismos grilletes, unos metros alejado de él. Supuso que la figura pertenecía a alguien que seguía vivo porque, cuando dejó de moverse y de hacer ruido, pudo oír una respiración agitada, tan parecida a la suya. Carajo, qué difícil era concentrarse, todo le dolía. Definitivamente tenía alguna costilla quebrada. Aquel tipo de heridas no solían ser tan graves porque los genes de licántropo definitivamente le ayudaban para curarse mucho más rápido; pero la lupania era un problema. Eso lo debilitaba demasiado.

—Ey —llamó. La voz le salió débil, le dolía hasta respirar—. ¿Estás vivo? —No hubo respuesta. Intentó acercarse, como pudo. Estiró una pierna aguantándose el dolor hasta que alcanzó a rozar al desconocido—. Puedo oírte respirar, idiota. ¿Estás vivo?

—Cállate.

Fue la voz más débil que Katsuki había oído nunca.

—Estás vivo —decidió.

—Si haces mucho ruido, alguien vendrá —le advirtió el otro—. Así que…, sólo… —Oyó un suspiro cansado.

—¿Puedes moverte? —preguntó Katsuki—. Sólo quiero saber en dónde estoy.

Una risa. Hueca. Corta. Una risa sin ningún tipo de esperanza.

—¿Te parece que alguien que está en peor situación que tú puede responder tus preguntas? —Sin embargo, oyó el movimiento de las cadenas arrastrarse por el suelo y vio a la figura moverse hasta acercarse un poco—. Creí que no traerían a nadie más. Estás en problemas.

Por fin pudo ver quién era, a la luz. No pudo ocultar su sorpresa. El desconocido tenía los brazos llenos de mordidas de vampiro, formando horribles cicatrices. Pero eso no era lo único en sus brazos: había escamas. Y Katsuki pudo ver también restos de escamas rojas en su cuello y en su pecho. En sus piernas, también cubiertas de mordidas. Contuvo la respiración y luego lo miró a los ojos. Su forma era inconfundible. Los ojos rojos de un dragón Riot.

—¿Eres…?

—Sí.

Tenía el cabello rojo, caído sobre la cara, largo casi hasta media espalda, demasiado enredado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí?

—¿Sabes dónde…?

—No —respondió—. Si estás aquí, supongo que vales algo. No van a dejar que mueras. —Le sonrió, enseñándole unos dientes muy bien afilados. No era una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, era sólo una sonrisa desesperada—. Si es que te preocupa morir, digo. Tampoco es agradable estar aquí. —Levantó el brazo.

—Creí que ya no había más dragones. Especialmente, que ya no había más dragones rojos —dijo Katsuki. El otro no respondió—. ¿Te usan de…?

—¿…comida? —completó—. El Rey. Supongo. Todo el tiempo. ¿Sabes por qué adoran nuestra sangre?

Katsuki asintió. Los dragones eran las criaturas más fuertes y si los vampiros bebían su sangre, podían robarse un poco de esa fuerza. Bueno, se dijo, eso explicaba la fuerza del Rey Vampiro: no había calculado que tuviera a un dragón en su calabozo.

—¿Y tú eres…? —preguntó el otro.

—Lobo —respondió Katsuki.

—Ah. Tu sangre va a volverlo loco. —Otra sonrisa nada tranquilizadora. Los vampiros adoraban la sangre de los licántropos. Mejoraba sus sentidos, los hacía levemente más alertas y les resultaba deliciosa. Katsuki odiaba especialmente aquella característica sobre los vampiros—. No hay escape. Por cierto.

—Debe de haber una manera.

—Lo he intentado.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó, en un impulso—. Soy Katsuki, Katsuki Bakugo.

—Tener nombre no sirve de nada acá abajo, nadie te lo pregunta —respondió el otro—. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo decía… Eijiro. Eijiro Kirishima.

Luego oyeron una puerta abrirse y Katsuki se quedó callado. No preguntó nada más. Le dirigió una mirada al dragón, que volvió a replegarse hasta las sombras y vio el temblor en su espalda. Carajo, odiaba a los vampiros. Todo ese tiempo habían creído que los majestuosos dragones Riot estaban extintos y allí estaba, Eijiro Kirishima, en el calabozo del Rey Vampiro.

Los pasos se acercaron. Él intentó parecer más resuelto de lo que en verdad estaba, pero se le cortó la respiración cuando vio aparecer a Shouto Todoroki ante él.

Sintió el filo de un espada en su barbilla.

—Dame una sola razón para no matarte ahora mismo —le dijo Shouto—. Y que sepas que matarte sería hacerte un favor.

* * *

Hubiera gritado si no estuviera en la posición en la que estaba. Si respirar no le doliera, porque era obvio que tenía una costilla rota. Quería gritar porque el tiempo que había pasado representando un papel que no era él había acabado allí, en ese calabozo de mierda, con grilletes, con lupania en su organismo, débil y fracasado. No paraba de repetirse una y otra vez que tenía que haber matado a Enji Todoroki. Pero viendo al dragón que se había escondido al fondo y estaba en una peor situación que él, entendía perfectamente por qué no había podido hacerlo.

Así que miró a Shouto. A los ojos. Quería atravesarlo, que viera en su mirada todo el odio que sentía por los vampiros en ese momento. Quería herirlo, aunque fuera a la distancia. Quería echarle en cara que estuviera en esa situación, aunque Shouto no tuviera la responsabilidad directa —pero era parte de esa corte, era el maldito heredero, era una pieza más de aquel juego—. Quería demostrarle que no era nada de lo que había pensado, demostrarle que había sido un buen doble agente —hasta que no—, demostrarle que, si creía que estaba viendo al hombre que iba a matar a Enji Todoroki algún día, no estaba viendo mal.

—¿Sorprendido? —espetó.

La espada se movió un poco, obligándolo a mover la barbilla hacia arriba, sólo un poco, unos milímetros.

—Responde —espetó Shouto Todoroki, con el mismo tono de siempre, como si no tuviera sentimientos o personalidad. Katsuki no pudo leerlo, no pudo saber si lo había herido, si le había hecho daño. Si sentía algo.

—Te diría que podrías concederme el favor… —empezó—, pero todavía no tengo ganas de morir.

—¡Dame una razón!

Así que sí sentía algo. Katsuki se obligó a no apartar la mirada, a verlo romperse poco a poco. ¿Qué había pensado? No tenía forma de saberlo. Y él estaba en paz con esa traición, quizá demasiado.

—Sabes que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto —espetó Katsuki.

Matar al Rey Vampiro. Sí, era la decisión más correcta. La manera más rápida de desestabilizar a la corte, hacerla que empezara a matarse lentamente desde adentro para después atacarla.

—¿Qué pretendías?

—Lo que tu padre te dijo, seguramente.

—Asesinarlo.

—Sí.

—También mencionó que eres un licántropo —le dijo Shouto—. ¿Es cierto?

—No creo que tuviera razones para mentir. —Era peligroso, a lo que estaba jugando. Tenía la espada tan cerca. Y Shouto podía concederle ese favor de matarlo en cualquier momento, antes de que Enji Todoroki lo destrozara. Katsuki se esforzó por demostrar más fuerza de la que sentía, aunque fuera para hacerle creer que no iba a poder por él.

—Matándolo me condenas a mí también —espetó Shouto.

Katsuki quiso reírse en su cara. Recordó el dolor y se aguantó la risa.

—¡¿Crees que me importa?! —espetó—. Quiero ver todo esto en cenizas —le dijo—. Todo. Toda su maldita herencia. Todos los clanes.

—No sabes lo que…

—¡Sí sé! —interrumpió Katsuki—. ¡Sí sé porque he vivido toda mi vida en Yuei! ¡Porque sé que la gente llega allí sólo cuando ya lo perdió todo! ¡Porque la gente tiene que confiar en nosotros… los… malditos… lobos… porque somos los únicos que tenemos una oportunidad! —Respiró con dificultad, jadeando.

—Katsuki, no sabes lo que…

—Sí sé —repitió. La voz más calmada, más fría—. Y tú también. Eres el heredero. Has visto las masacres. —No le quitó la mirada de encima—. Sabes que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Entonces Shouto bajó la espada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué…?

—¿Qué?

—Porqué… dijiste que sí… esa vez. ¿Fue sólo para…?

—No. —No supo que lo había llevado a decirle la verdad. Quizá porque todavía podía aprovecharse de ella, porque se la merecía, después de todo. Quizá porque Katsuki ya no tenía nada que perder en ese momento—. No. Nunca. No hubiera caído tan bajo sólo por una misión.

Shouto da un paso hacia él, como tentativo, como probando el terreno. Luego se pone en cuclillas.

—¿Fue real? —preguntó. Ya no lo veía desde arriba.

—¿Son reales las cosas que nunca empiezan? —preguntó Katsuki.

—¿Lo fue? —insistió Shouto.

—Dijiste que no tenía que decir que sí sólo por ser quien eras, así que no lo hice —admitió Katsuki. Lo había dicho porque había querido y adoraba meterse en complicaciones.

—Pero quieres ver a la corte echa cenizas.

—Sí.

—¿Y a mí?

—Depende —le contestó—. ¿Seguirás el legado de la corte?

Shouto Todoroki no respondió. En vez de eso, se fue.

* * *

Eijiro Kirishima era una pésima compañía, pero Katsuki no podía culparlo. Se había esforzado por hablarle sólo para oír el sonido de su propia voz y tener algo de contacto humano, pero el dragón no parecía muy encantado con la idea. Aun así, solía moverse un poco, hasta donde Katsuki pudiera verlo, de repente. Y le contestaba. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba allí —decía que después de un tiempo ya no valía la pena intentar seguir la cuenta de los días—; que lo dijera con tanta tranquilidad hacía que Katsuki se aterrorizara. Parecía triste todo el tiempo y estaba cansado siempre. No comía.

Katsuki descubrió, unas horas —¿horas?, ¿minutos? Era difícil tener noción del tiempo en un calabozo en la oscuridad— después, por qué no lo hacía. La comida era asquerosa y apestaba a sedantes.

—¿Qué harán conmigo? —preguntó, viendo la bandeja de comida. Ni siquiera se la acercó a la boca.

—¿Tan pronto quieres saber? —preguntó Kirishima—. No vale la pena. No puedes evitarlo.

Apenas si parecía un dragón. Era imposible negar que era uno, porque había rastros de escamas por todo su cuerpo y los ojos rojos que se asomaban tras los párpados no eran humanos, pero no parecía uno. Katsuki había visto muy pocos en su vida —y nunca los rojos Riot—, pero sabía lo imponentes que eran, el miedo que transmitían. Los Riot eran una leyenda. Hacía años que la gente había visto el último.

«Eso significa que…», pensó Katsuki, alzando la vista hacia el dragón. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron, de golpe. Le vio los brazos, llenos de las marcas de los colmillos, especialmente alrededor de dónde tenía las escamas. ¿Cuántas veces lo había mordido Enji Todoroki? Si nadie había visto un dragón Riot en años, eso significaba que Eijiro Kirishima había pasado demasiadas noches en ese lugar.

Apretó los labios.

—Era sólo una pregunta.

—No va a dejar que te mueras —le dijo—. Si eso te consuela.

—No.

—Bueno.

—Kirishima, por favor. Sólo es una pregunta.

Lo vio cerrar los ojos, concentrarse en algo que no entendió. No apartó la mirada de él, temeroso de que de repente se desmayara o se quedara inconsciente.

—Hacia mucho que nadie decía mi nombre —musitó el dragón. ¿Qué le habían hecho a un dragón para acabarlo de aquella manera? ¿Qué le había hecho realmente el Rey Vampiro?—. Él sólo bebe —respondió, finalmente—. Con todo lo que eso implica.

Alzó uno de los brazo. Ahí estaban, una y otra vez, los dientes del Rey Vampiro.

—Y supongo que no hay escape de aquí… —Bueno, se dijo, valía la pena tentar el panorama.

—No estaría aquí si lo hubiera. —La voz de Kirishima salió más sombría que antes. Era obvio que era una sombra nada más de lo que había sido, pero Katsuki sólo podía ver aquella imagen, la de un dragón derrotado, frente a él—. Créeme. —Se quedó callado. Removió la comida. Otra vez. No probó nada—. ¿Y qué pasó entre tú y el… príncipe? Sé que es él. Nunca había bajado aquí.

—¿Nunca?

—No.

Katsuki intentó ignorar la pregunta porque ni él sabía qué había pasado entre él y Shouto Todoroki. No le había mentido cuando le había insinuado que estaba dispuesto a aplastarlo a él también. Lo que fuera necesario para acabar con la corte, lo haría. Aunque en el fondo reconocía que no le iba causar ningún placer destrozarlo.

—Entonces, ¿entre tú y el príncipe?

—Nada —respondió.

—No me pareció nada.

A Katsuki se le había olvidado que, durante su plática con Shouto Todoroki, había tenido audiencia.

—Nada —repitió.

—Pareció que lo habías traicionado.

—Algo así —acabó admitiendo.

—¿Crees que vuelva? —preguntó Eijiro Kirishima.

—No sé.

Se descubrió rogando para sí que volviera. No sabía por qué, pero intuía que, si iba a escapar de aquel lugar con vida, iba a ser gracias al estúpido príncipe de los vampiros y su estúpido cabello de dos colores y su voz inexpresiva.

Sin embargo, no volvió. No aquella noche, al menos. O día. Katsuki no tenía ni idea de qué estaba pasando afuera de esas cuatro paredes.

* * *

A Katsuki nunca lo había mordido un vampiro. Sabía que era una de las peores sensaciones del mundo —Jirou siempre lo decía, también Kaminari y ambos tenían marcas en el cuello—, pero nunca lo había experimentado. Hasta que Enji Todoroki volvió a aparecer en esa celda y lo mordió. En el hombro, mientras Katsuki intentaba resistirse —pero estaba débil, no había comido bien, había rastros de Lupania en su sistema—. Gritó. Era lo peor que había sentido nunca. Sentía como si, allí donde se le habían clavado los colmillos de Enji Todoroki, alguien lo estuviera quemando. Intentó resistirse, patear, pero los grilletes hacían bien el trabajo de mantenerlo débil y ya había comprobado, cuando había intentado matarlo, que no había mucho que hacer contra Enji Todoroki.

Le sorprendió descubrir que tenía miedo de morir así, con los colmillos de un vampiro clavados en su hombro. Pero Kirishima tuvo razón. No lo mató. Sólo lo dejó muy débil y, cuando lo soltó, Katsuki quedó desparramado en el suelo, sin energías para levantarse.

Se sentía como en un sueño. Oyó a Kirishima gritar —supuso que sería su turno—, pero agradeció no estar totalmente lúcido. En algún momento, se quedó dormido.

Cuando despertó, ya tenía la marca. Los colmillos de los vampiros siempre dejaban cicatrices cuando las víctimas no eran humanas. Horribles cicatrices medio bulbosas eran la prueba de las mordidas. Su mano izquierda recorrió la marca con los dedos y apretó los dientes. Cerró los ojos, recargándose contra la pared.

—No pienses mucho en eso —oyó la voz de Kirishima—. Duele más si piensas en…

—Cállate.

—¿Nunca te habían mordido?

—No.

—No te voy a decir que te acostumbras —le dijo—, porque nadie lo hace. Pero acaba siendo una rutina.

—Carajo, ¿cuánto llevas aquí?

—¿Vale la pena contar el tiempo?

No dijo nada. ¿Alguna vez el dragón había sido como él? Sí, seguro. Alguna vez habría resistido las mordidas, alguna vez habría tenido sueños de huir. Pero seguía allí. Katsuki sólo podía adivinar el tiempo que había pasado por lo largo de su cabello, que le caía más allá de los hombros y por lo apagado de su voz. También, por la cantidad de cicatrices que tenía, en los brazos y en las piernas.

Así que se quedaron callados. En algún momento llegó más comida. Katsuki siguió sin tocarla, pero vio al dragón comer algo.

Lo ignoró y se quedó medio dormitando. Lo despertó el ruido de pasos y se puso alerta inmediatamente. Los ojos bien abiertos. Shouto Todoroki —acompañado de otra figura que Katsuki había visto varias veces mientras era parte de la guardia—, lo estaba mirando fijamente.

—Así que yo tenía razón —dijo la mujer—: había alguien.

Shouto no dijo nada. Se quedó mirándolo a él. ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Había vuelto a preguntarle otra vez qué tan reales habían sido sus besos?

—Su Alteza —musitó él.

—Mi padre te mordió. —No era una pregunta. Sólo estaba constatando un hecho.

—Shouto —dijo la mujer, su voz parecía preocupada—, tiene que ser rápido. Puede que el rey no esté, pero…

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Katsuki.

Shouto se puso en cuclillas frente él. Se quitó el antifaz que siempre cubría la cicatriz de la quemada de su cara y lo miró directamente. A Katsuki le gustaban esas miradas, lo ayudaban a intuir todo lo que se escondía tras la máscara inexpresiva del príncipe.

—Todas las veces que dijiste sí, ¿fue real? —preguntó.

Katsuki le sonrió a medias, enseñándole los dientes. Supuso que no era una sonrisa bonita, pero no le importó.

—¿Todavía con eso?

—¿Fue real? —La mano de Shouto se acercó a su mejilla. Katsuki movió a cabeza, para evitarlo. No supo por qué, si el tacto de Shouto los días anteriores lo había intoxicado. Pero era diferente en ese momento: era un prisionero sin orgullo—. ¿Fue real? —repitió Shouto.

—Sí.

—¿Vas a matar a mi padre?

—Sí —respondió Katsuki—. Tan pronto como tenga una oportunidad. ¿Vas a vengarte?

Shouto desvió la mirada. ¿Qué le causaba tantos conflictos sobre su padre? Katsuki no lo entendía porque había tenido la maravilla de tener una familia normal. Ambos lobos. Y sí, Mitsuki gritaba mucho y Masaru rodaba los ojos demasiado si no se callaban, pero eran comunes y corrientes. Nadie humillaba nadie.

—No sé —admitió.

—Shouto… —apresuró la mujer.

—Hazlo —concedió el príncipe.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Katsuki.

—No creo que te merezcas estar aquí, Katsuki —le dijo Shouto—, así que voy a dejarte ir. Mi padre no está en la corte. No tiene caso que lo busques o que intentes volver a acabar en este calabozo si lo buscas. —La mujer se acercó hasta los grilletes. Lady Momo, recordó Katsuki que se llamaba. Apretó las manos, cerró los ojos y luego hizo aparecer una llave. Lo liberó. Sus manos y sus tobillos se sentían extraños sin el peso de las cadenas. Estaban al rojo vivo, por la exposición a la lupania que habían tenido—. Hay un pasadizo de huida. Da al norte, que no es exactamente en dirección a Yuei, pero…

Katsuki se puso en pie. Tuvo que agarrarse de la pared para no caerse en un primer momento, pero se puso en pie. Alzó un brazo, señalando a la otra figura del calabozo.

—Él también —demandó.

—No —le dijo Shouto.

—Sí —espetó Katsuki—. Es la fuente de la fuerza de tu padre y un prisionero. Él también.

—Es arriesgado.

—¡¿Sólo me dejarás largarme a mí porque… porque… por lo que hicimos?! —espetó Katsuki. Sin ponerle nombre a lo ocurrido, ni siquiera descripción—. Él también.

—Mi padre sospechará…

Katsuki dio un par de pasos tentativos hacia Shouto Todoroki y lo agarró por el chaleco azul que llevaba puesto.

—¡Ey! —oyó el quejido de la mujer. La ignoró completamente. Ella no pintaba nada allí, no en ese momento. Eso era entre él y Shouto.

—¿Vas a condenar más tiempo a una criatura indefensa sólo porque tu padre va a sospechar? —espetó—. Puedo ver en tus ojos que no quieres ser como él, príncipe vampiro. No mientras.

—Katsuki… —parecía una súplica.

—Si vas a liberarme a mí, déjalo ir a él también.

Lo soltó. Sus rostros habían quedado a milímetros. Qué lejano se le hacía la última vez que habían estado así y lo había besado. La última vez que todavía estaba pensando cómo mataría a Enji Todoroki. La vez que pensó que Shouto merecía, aunque fuera, un beso de despedida. Por todo lo que no iba a empezar.

—Momo —dijo Shouto, dirigiéndose hacia la mujer—, libera al dragón.

—Si tu padre sospecha.

—Sólo hazlo. Tiene razón.

La mujer le hizo caso. Eijiro Kirishima no se pudo poner en pie. Katsuki se acercó hasta él sólo para jalarlo por un brazo y casi colgárselo al hombro. Viéndolo más de cerca, sin las cadenas, le pareció todavía más indefenso. Shouto los miró a ambos y Katsuki no supo si lo que había en sus ojos de dos colores era preocupación o miedo.

La mirada duró apenas un momento y luego Shouto se dirigió a Momo.

—Vete —le dijo—. Yo me encargo a partir de aquí.

Ella no lo contradijo.

* * *

Shouto Todoroki los guio por todo el entramado de pasillos, sólo con la ayuda de una lámpara que, supuso Katsuki, era para que él pudiera ver. No parecía que el príncipe la necesitara. No dijeron nada durante la primera parte del camino. Él estaba demasiado agotado, demasiado herido y demasiado humillado como para pensar en la furia que tenía dentro. Iba a volver a Yuei habiendo fracasado. Pero una parte de él se alegraba con la idea de volver. El dragón que prácticamente le estaba colgando del hombro lo había asustado más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, incluso para sí mismo.

Fue el príncipe el que rompió el silencio.

—Hubo alguien más una vez. —Sonó como a confesión, pero Katsuki no entendió el contexto, así que no agregó nada. Espero que Shouto siguiera hablando—. No duró mucho. Más que lo que sea que… nosotros… bueno… —Era tan extraño verlo turbado, considerando que podía mantener la compostura en casi cualquier situación—. Duró más, pero no mucho. Se llamaba Inasa Yoarashi. Fue parte de la guardia de mi padre un tiempo. Y luego acabó en mi guardia personal y…

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Katsuki.

—Mi padre se enteró.

—¿Y?

—Lo mató. —Qué sorpresa—. Intentó huir. Era un buen guerrero. Pero mi padre hizo que los vampiros lo persiguieran, junto con un montón de arqueros. Acabaron con él.

—No veo que tiene que ver tu historia lacrimógena con todo esto. Tu padre no sabe yo me estaba metiendo entre tus sábanas. Sólo soy una alimaña que intentó matarlo —espetó Katsuki.

—No pude salvar a Inasa —explicó Shouto.

Así que era eso.

—¿Estás expiando la culpa que sientes con tu amor perdido salvándome a mí? —Bufó—. Patético. —Al menos ya no tenía que comportarse como un soldado a las órdenes de nadie—. Lamentable. No soy tu maldita buena obra. Volveré por tu padre, Shouto, que te quede claro.

El príncipe suspiró.

—Lo sé.

—Y no te importa.

—No sé.

Qué sincero. Era obvio que no lo quería. Qué familia más complicada, la familia real vampírica.

—Lo que hice…. Lo que hicimos… —Katsuki carraspeó—. No lo hice por ningún plan ni por ninguna conspiración. Fue una estupidez.

—No…

No dejó que lo interrumpiera, ni siquiera que verbalizara una idea.

—Eres un vampiro y eres el príncipe de los vampiros. Yo los odio. No es instinto, es convicción. Odio todo lo que han hecho —siguió Katsuki. Caminaba lento, porque tenía que cargar el peso muerto de Kirishima—. Era ilógico que funcionara.

—Me gustas de todos modos, Katsuki.

No supo que responder a eso. Habían llegado al final del camino. Katsuki se detuvo un momento y soltó un poco a Kirishima. Necesitaba recuperar el aliento. El dragón estaba prácticamente inconsciente y dejó que Katsuki lo dejara en el suelo.

—Yo no te odio tanto como al resto de los vampiros —admitió y se acercó a él—. Voy a matar a tu padre. —No sabía cuántas veces se lo había repetido ya, pero una más no le haría daño—. Y quiero destruir la corte entera. Todo lo que existe merece perecer, Shouto, especialmente algo tan cruel como esto. Si algún día quieres destruirla tanto como yo… Búscame en Yuei.

El príncipe asintió y Katsuki respiró hondo. La mano de Shouto se posó sobre su mejilla.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó, una última vez—. ¿Cómo despedida?

Katsuki estuvo tentado a decir que «sí».

—No —respondió, en vez de eso—. Pregúntamelo cuando quieras destruir toda esta crueldad. —Una pausa—. Entonces diré que sí.

No se besaron.

Shouto lo dejó ir.

Katsuki volvió a cargar el peso muerto de Kirishima, preguntándose cuánto podía avanzar en dirección a Yuei antes de caer desmayado por el agotamiento y la falta de alimento. Pero avanzó, entre la neblina de la madrugada, para alejarse lo más posible de cualquier asentamiento humano. Avanzó por minutos y luego horas. Hasta que Kirishima despertó.

—Volviste a la vida. —Se detuvo un momento—. ¿Puedes caminar?

No hubo respuesta. Kirishima estaba viendo al cielo. Los ojos bien abiertos, con mechones de cabello rojo inundándole toda la cara, la sonrisa más estúpidamente feliz que Katsuki había visto nunca. Le dio un golpe tenue en el hombro.

—Ey. ¿Puedes caminar?

Segunda vez sin respuesta. Luego se dio cuenta de que Kirishima estaba llorando. Katsuki maldijo para sí. ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que no veía el cielo abierto? Era un dragón. Era obvio en qué estaba pensando.

Le contestó cuando pudo contener las lágrimas, hacer como si nada pasara.

—Sí —musitó—, creo.

—Pues camina —espetó Katsuki, empezando a caminar. Qué bien se sentía, por un momento, no tener el peso muerto de un cuerpo sobre él—. ¡No te voy a cargar todo el camino hasta el bosque de Yuei!

—¡Gracias por no dejarme en ese calabozo! —Kirishima lo alcanzó.

—¡Dame las gracias cuando estemos a salvo! —dijo Katsuki. Era la primera vez que no tenía que parecer un soldado, desde el momento en el que había visto por primera vez a Shouto Todoroki.

Intentó no pensar en él.

Se concentró en fijarse que Kirishima no se desmayara. Siguieron caminando hasta que sus piernas no pudieron más y Katsuki se quedó recargado contra el tronco de un árbol. Ya estaban muy lejos de asentamientos humanos, pero todavía estaban en territorio vampírico y él no quería pasar ni una noche allí.

También estaba el asunto de la comida, pero estaba demasiado débil como para transformarse. Y ni qué decir del dragón, que se sentó al lado de él, con un suspiro cansado.

—Sí pasó algo, ¿no? —preguntó—. Entre tú y el príncipe.

Qué sentido tenía negarlo. Respondió con un gruñido que significaba «sí».

—Fue él, ¿no? —preguntó Kirishima—. El que nos liberó. Mi mente está… No sé… No pienso bien.

—Fue él —confirmó Katsuki.

—¿Y qué pasó entre ustedes? —preguntó.

—¡No voy a contarte, idiota! ¡Ni siquiera te conozco! —espetó.

—Tienes cara de querer contarle a alguien.

—¡No tengo cara de nada!

—Como digas.

Kirishima no preguntó nada más, pero Katsuki acabó gruñendo. Abrió la boca. Igualmente, no le podía contar de lo que había pasado a nadie en Yuei. Sería visto como una traición y él era el futuro líder de la manada. No podía ir por la vida besando a vampiros.

—Un día me preguntó su podía besarme y le dije que sí. —Katsuki enterró la cabeza entre las piernas—. No sé por qué.

No sintió que la mirada de Kirishima lo juzgara, pero de todos modos, pensó que sería más fácil si odiara a Shouto un poco más. Sólo un poco más.

Kirishima se puso en pie sin preguntar nada más y Katsuki se lo agradeció.

—¿Hacia dónde está Yuei? —preguntó.

—Allá. —Katsuki señaló al este.

—Tengo una idea, para llegar más rápido.

Katsuki entendió perfectamente lo que planeaba hacer. Era una pésima idea, sobre todo si no lo había hecho en años —como sospechaba—, pero si querían salir de allí ese día y no pasar días evadiendo vampiros, era la única idea que iba a funcionar.

—No creo que…

—Puedo esconderme entre las nubes —dijo Kirishima—. Aunque tendrás que soportar el frío. —Katsuki odiaba el frío. Apretó los dientes. Esa era de verdad su única oportunidad—. Estoy débil, pero debería ser capaz de soportarlo.

—Si tú lo dices —espetó Katsuki.

—¿Confías en mí?

—¿Tengo otra opción? Te salvé.

—No, no tienes.

—Transfórmate, pues —le dijo. Quizá era hora de que un dragón Riot volviera a poblar los cielos. Demostrar que Enji Todoroki no había acabado con ellos.

Kirishima lo hizo. Katsuki sonrió. Era una criatura magnífica, llena de escamas rojas, con unos cuernos imponentes y unas alas enormes.

* * *

**Notas de este capítulo:**

**1) Mientras estaba escribiendo descubrí que mi punto de vista favorito para escribir es el de Katsuki (que sorpresivo, ¿verdad?). Y ya, lo hice sufrir un rato. Y también a Kirishima. #_SorryNotSorry_.**

**2) También alejé a Katsuki y a Shouto. Oups.**

_Andrea Poulain_


	4. Eijiro

**IV. Eijiro**

_Je remue le ciel, le jour, la nuit  
Je danse avec le vent, la pluie  
Un peu d'amour, un brin de miel  
Et je danse, danse, danse, danse, danse, danse, danse_

* * *

Aterrizó ya convertido en humano de nuevo. Él y Bakugo impactaron contra el suelo después de amortiguar contra las ramas de varios árboles. Había intentado que el aterrizaje fuera mejor, pero había perdido la práctica. Había sido difícil de constatar, en realidad, lo mucho que había extrañado volar y lo desacostumbrado que estaba a transformarse, a mover las alas, a dejarse llevar por el viento. Quería llorar, otra vez. Patético, quizá. Pero quería llorar. Quería quedarse mirando al cielo y nunca más perderlo de vista mientras derramaba todas las lágrimas que tenía atoradas en el pecho.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó. Bakugo se levantó entre gruñidos. Parecía bien.

—Alguien se acerca —dijo, olfateando el ambiente. Claro, era un lobo.

Eijiro apenas si le puso atención. Estaba muy concentrado viendo las nubes y el azul del cielo y la luz. Era tan maravilloso. Tenía los pies descalzos, estaban sumidos en la tierra y en la mugre y era la sensación más maravillosa que nunca había sentido. Hundió los dedos de los pies en la tierra y suspiró.

Había perdido la esperanza de volver a sentir todo aquello.

Se llevó una mano a la cara e intentó quitarse todo el cabello de ella. Estaba largo, muy largo. No recordaba que el Rey Vampiro se hubiera preocupado alguna vez por lo largo de su cabello. Era la prueba de todo el tiempo que había pasado encerrado, cautivo.

—¡KACCHAN!

—¡Quítate de encima! ¡NO TE DIJE QUE PODÍAS ABRAZARME!

Volvió a enfocar su mente en lo que tenía encima porque acababa de aparecer la primera figura, un chico más bajo que el lobo que lo había llegado hasta allá que estaba, en ese momento pegado a él. Llevaba una espada en el cinto. Tenía el cabello verde, del color del follaje del bosque.

—¡No te esperábamos hasta más cerca de la luna llena! ¡¿Estás bien?!

—¡¿Por qué carajos estás llorando?!

—¡Temí que te hubiera pasado algo!

—¡Pues estoy bien!

Eijiro carraspeó. Bakugo recordó que estaba allí, al parecer y el chico del cabello verde volteó a verlo.

La mirada que le dirigió el joven le recordó mucho a la primera que le había dirigido Bakugo la primera vez que lo había visto. Primero había aparecido la curiosidad —eso siempre— porque lo primero que un desconocido iba a notar sobre él eran las escamas repartidas por sus brazos y su pecho —lo que era visible en ese momento— y los dragones rojos eran de por sí raros —Eijiro se recordó que debía preguntar qué había pasado con ellos, aunque después de todo el tiempo que había pasado en los calabozos del Rey Vampiro, temía lo peor— y luego la curiosidad quedaba opacada por la tristeza, cuando notaban las cicatrices. Estaban en todos sus brazos. Horribles cicatrices medio bulbosas de todos los lugares dónde Enji Todoroki lo había mordido.

—¡Deku, no te le quedes viendo fijamente!

Eijiro apartó la mirada.

—¡Es un Riot!

—¡No hables de él como si no estuviera!

—¡Los Riot, creí que… nadie los… no…!

—¡Cállate! —espetó Bakugo.

Kirishima carraspeó de nuevo.

—Ya no hay, ¿cierto? —preguntó—. Más dragones Riot.

Lo había sospechado todo el tiempo en el calabozo del Rey Vampiro. Lo habían atrapado en una de las últimas peleas y ya eran pocos en ese entonces. Quizá todos estuvieran ya muertos y él fuera el único que quedara sólo porque Enji Todoroki quería su sangre.

El joven de cabello verde parecía que iba a echarse a llorar de nuevo.

—No —respondió Bakugo. Mirada sombría—. Ya no hay dragones rojos.

«Lo suponía», fueron las palabras que intentó decir Eijiro. Pero no le salieron. Su mirada volvió al cielo y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Quiso gritar, pero tampoco pudo; se le quedó el grito atorado en la garganta, amarrado allí. Todo ese tiempo lo había sabido. Pero mientras no estaba libre, había sido fácil ignorarlo.

—¡¿Y los demás?! —preguntó Bakugo al otro joven—. ¡No me digas que eres el único que viene a recibirme! ¡¿Dónde demonios están…?!

—Que gusto oír tu dulce voz.

—Sí, la habíamos extrañado.

—No sabes cuánto.

Un hombre y una mujer. Ella tenía el cabello morado, él rubio. Aparecieron juntos.

—Jirou —dijo Bakugo, mirándola a ella—. Kaminari. Así que no me he librado de ustedes.

—Nunca. —El chico le guiñó un ojo. Luego pareció fijarse en Eijiro—. ¿Y ese? —Fue obvio que se le quedó mirando un momento demasiado largo, quizá por las escamas o las cicatrices o las dos.

—Kirishima.

—¡Es un Riot!

—¡DEKU, NO LO ABRUMES! —gritó Bakugo y luego volteó a ver a Kirishima—. Bueno, él es Izuku Midoriya. —Señaló al de cabello verde—. Puedes decirle Deku si te irrita. Es un poco inútil. Humano común y corriente, sin pizca de magia dentro de él. —Luego señaló a los otros dos—. Kyouka Jirou y Denki Kaminari. Parte de la manada. —Se volvió hacia el resto—. ¿Dónde está Aizawa? Y mis padres. Tenemos de qué hablar.

—¿La misión? —preguntó Midoriya.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Hablando de eso… —Jirou, la chica, carraspeó—. También nosotros tenemos noticias. Trajimos a alguien.

Bakugo rodó los ojos.

—¿Alguien más?

—Ajá.

—La encontramos sola. Huyendo de vampiros —explicó Kaminari—. No íbamos a dejarla sola. —Parecía más cauteloso.

—No es humana —adivinó Bakugo.

Eijiro sólo se les quedó viendo. No los conocía como para entender sus dinámicas.

—No.

—¿Bruja? —preguntó Bakugo—. Porque si es, no tendría nada que objetar.

—Verás… —empezó el chico rubio, Kaminari.

—Es que…

—¡No!

—¡No podíamos dejarla sola! —dijo—. ¡Y juró que no iba a causar problemas! ¡Los vampiros también se han estado metiendo en sus colonias!

—¡¿UN HADA?! —espetó Bakugo. Ya parecía enojado—. ¡¿Trajeron un hada?! ¡Son insoportables! ¡Y huelen mal!

—¡Y puede oírte! —le espetó Jirou, volteando hacia los árboles—. ¡Ey, Mina! —Luego se dio la vuelta hacia Bakugo de regreso. Eijiro se quedó dónde estaba sin atreverse a dar un solo paso. Su mirada se dirigió hacia la otra persona que parecía fuera de lugar en todo aquello, Izuku Midoriya; el joven le dirigió una mirada nerviosa, como diciéndole que todo aquello era normal—. ¡Sé amable! —remató Jirou, mirando a Bakugo.

El hada apareció. Por un momento, Bakugo la miró ceñudo, sin decir nada y ella pareció evaluarlo con la mirada, pero luego sus ojos se dirigieron y Eijiro se dio cuenta de que no estaba viendo ninguna aparición.

De que el hada de piel rosa, cabello corto parado y mirada traviesa lo estaba mirando a él. Que no era su imaginación. Dio un paso hacia ella.

—¿Mina?

«¿Eres tú?»

La había conocido cuando su colonia estaba huyendo de los vampiros. Habían hecho un trato con los dragones. Mina Ashido era el hada más fiera que Eijiro había conocido. Pero luego los dragones y las hadas se habían separado y a él lo habían capturado y no había sabido nada más.

—¿Eijiro? —preguntó ella, acercándose.

—Soy yo.

—¡Creí que estabas muerto! ¡Dijeron que habían matado a todos los dragones rojos!

Prácticamente se le arrojó encima. Eijiro se dejó envolver en aquel abrazo, sin poder creer que todavía le pudieran pasar cosas buenas.

—¡¿Ya vas a llorar otra vez?! —La voz de Bakugo le llegó lejana.

—¡No puede no conmoverte…! —Esa fue la de Izuku Midoriya.

Eijiro cerró los ojos, apretó a Mina en el abrazo. Costaba creer que fuera libre otra vez y que, de alguna manera, las cosas no estuvieran tan mal. Hasta resultaba más fácil creer que un día estarían bien.

* * *

—¿Qué miras?

Katsuki Bakugo estaba ceñudo. Más que de costumbre. No había pasado más de una semana desde que habían dejado la corte de los vampiros, pero Eijiro ya sabía bastantes cosas sobre él. Por ejemplo, sabía que sólo Midoriya le tiene paciencia, que algún día sería el líder de la manada de licántropos y que odiaba haber fallado en la misión que e habían encomendado.

Matar al Rey Vampiro.

Lo había oído porque al parecer en ese bosque todo el mundo lo sabía todo y los rumores corrían. El mismo día que habían llegado, se había corrido la voz de que Bakugo había vuelto con un dragón rojo. Había muchas leyendas sobre los dragones como él. Se contaba que los Riot eran los más fieros sobre el cielo —cuando todavía lo zurcaban—, los dragones más temibles. Pero también se contaba que daban buena suerte y la gente los respetaba. No intentaban robar sus escamas, no comerciaban con ellas. Hasta que habían llegado los vampiros y los habían aplastado.

—Nada —respondió Eijiro—. Estás de mal humor.

—¡Es mi humor normal!

Supuso que sí. No tenía ninguna otra imagen con la que pudiera contrastar a Bakugo. Sí, lo había visto mirar al príncipe con una intimidad que nunca había visto en otra parte. Pero no quería pensar en eso. Seguramente, el lobo tampoco.

—Siento que no hayas podido matar a Enji Todoroki —le dijo.

—¿A eso viniste? ¿A decirme que doy lástima?

—¡No!

—¡¿Entonces?!

—¡Sólo lo siento, ¿está bien?! —Qué difícil era tenerle paciencia. Jirou y Kaminari le habían dicho que su mal humor era normal, que lo mejor era acostumbrarse a él y huir cuando era demasiado—. ¡Mi sangre…!

—¡Ya sé lo que causaba tu sangre! —Se le frunció más el ceño, si eso era posible.

Eijiro no tenía ni un buen recuerdo de los vampiros. Lo habían atrapado cuando estaba solo e indefenso, lo habían conducido hasta una trampa. Había pasado días en un letargo hasta que, finalmente, había despertado, encadenado con unos grilletes que le impedían transformarse y huir, en un calabozo. Todos los días intentaba recordar que todo estaba bien de nuevo, que ya no estaba allí, que el Rey Vampiro no iba a volver a aparecer. Pero no lo lograba.

Todavía soñaba con él y sus colmillos.

Todavía pensaba que hubiera podido ser un poco más valiente.

—Lo siento, ¿está bien? —le dijo a Bakugo.

—No es tu culpa —respondió él. La voz fría de rabia, arrastrando las palabras, apretando los dientes—. La culpa es de ese malnacido. Voy a matarlo —aseguró—. Sólo espera. Verás. Voy a matarlo.

A Eijiro se le antojaba que las cosas iban a ser un poco más complicadas que eso.

* * *

Las cosas iban a ser más complicadas porque varias veces descubrió a Bakugo alejándose del resto y quedándose viendo al horizonte. Sobre todo en el crepúsculo. Eijiro sabía que había cosas que no podía contarles. Cosas que ni siquiera él sabía, porque Bakugo se las había guardado demasiado bien. Después de todo, sólo le había dicho que había besado al príncipe vampiro.

Pero él los había visto.

La manera en que se miraban. La manera en que se comportaban el uno frente al otro. Lo había adivinado desde la primera vez que Shouto Todoroki había aparecido en ese calabozo, por la manera en la que Bakugo se esforzó en mantener la cabeza erguida y en demostrar que todavía tenía el orgullo que el Rey Vampiro había intentado quitarle.

Una de las veces que lo hizo, mientras Jirou y Mina se reían de algo, Eijiro fue tras él. Midroiya intentó detenerlo, pero Eijiro fue terco.

—Déjalo, te gritará.

—No, espera… creo que… sé…

—Le gusta estar sólo.

—Sólo es un presentimiento —musitó, de manera en que Midoriya apenas si lo escuchó y fue tras Bakugo.

¿Por qué lo hacía? El rubio siempre acababa gritándole cuando se acercaba, igual que a todos. Era difícil de tratar y, por lo que había entendido, la gente sólo lo respetaba porque era uno de los lobos más fuertes que había visto la manada —y porque, según lo que había oído, le había salvado la vida a más de uno allí—. Pero Eijiro insistía en ir tras él.

—Ey.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te fuiste. ¿No quieres cenar?

—¡No!

—Sólo decía.

Bakugo no respondió. Era difícil de tratar. Eijiro no sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo, pero no le importaban los cambios de humor, ni los gritos, ni las miradas ceñudas. Si así era, que así fuera. Seguía siendo la persona que le había salvado la vida.

—¿Piensas en él?

—¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS INSINUANDO?!

—Sólo…

—¡NO HABLES DE COSAS QUE NO SABES!

—Bakugo…

Quería soltar un suspiro. Uno cansado, largo. Quería cerrar los ojos. También quería agarrarlo por los hombros y zarandearlo. Decirle que no entendía lo que estaba pasando, sinceramente, decirle que ni siquiera estaba interesado en entender nada, pero que no necesitaba tragárselo solo. No había oído las historias, porque Bakugo no se las había contado a nadie, pero nadie se adentraba en el corazón de la corte vampírica y salía siendo el mismo.

No le dio tiempo de decir nada, claro.

El puñetazo de Bakugo casi lo tomó por sorpresa. Pero él tenía los reflejos de un dragón y, por más debilitado que estuviera, pudo esquivarlo y pararlo.

—¡No sabes nada!

—¡No te estoy pidiendo qué me cuentes!

Se alejó un poco. Marcando su distancia. ¿Iban a pelear? A Eijiro no le vendría mal. Le hacía falta la práctica.

Bakugo intentó arremeter otra par de veces. Le dio un golpe en el costado, pero se llevó uno también él. Volvieron a marcar un poco de distancia. Lo vio respirar con dificultad. No lo atacó. Esperó. Quería tantear el terreno.

—No… no quiero pensar en él… —Oyó la voz de Bakugo. Nunca le había oído esa voz: débil, pero a la vez furiosa. Una voz que admitía derrota aunque la idea le causara asco—. Ya no quiero… pensar… en él. —Eijiro se le quedó viendo, sin atinar a qué hacer—. ¡Carajo! ¡Es un vampiro, maldita sea! —Alzó la cabeza, viendo directamente a Eijiro—. ¿Sabes lo que es odiarlos y saber que le debes la vida a uno?

—Bakugo…

«No tienes que decir nada».

En realidad no le importaba la historia, ni el vómito de sentimientos del que estaba siendo testigo en ese momento. No había querido obligarlo a soltarlo.

Pero ahí estaba, el lobo, frente a él.

—¡Estaría pudriéndome a tu lado en ese lugar si no fuera por él, maldita sea! —Sus manos estaban firmemente cerradas en puños y Eijiro estaba seguro de que se estaba haciendo daño a sí mismo de lo fuerte que estaba apretando—. ¡No quiero pensar en él, maldita sea! ¡Nunca más! ¡¿Por qué lo hice?!

Eijiro vio el pecho de Bakugo subir y bajar. Una vez. Y luego oyó el último sonido que esperaba oír en ese momento.

Un sollozo.

Se quedó paralizado.

«No tienes que contarme todo». ¿Por qué no podía decirle nada? Ni siquiera lo conocía demasiado. Sólo lo respetaba. Desde el primer momento en el que lo había visto, desde que había adivinado la fuerza que se escondía en su interior.

—¿Por qué… carajos… por qué lo hice…? ¿Por qué dije que sí?

—Bakugo, no tienes que explicarle a nadie. Creo.

Que consejo de mierda. Bueno, no tenía ninguno mejor. A lo mejor se le había olvidado como ser un ser civilizado mientras Enji Todoroki le drenaba toda la sangre. A lo mejor era que después de eso, ya no le importaban las explicaciones de nadie sobre nada. Definitivamente no le importaba que Katsuki Bakugo hubiera besado un vampiro —lo que sabía con certeza— y ahora se la pasara el día pensando en eso.

La vida era muy corta para explicarse esas cosas.

—¡¿Y cómo me lo explico a mí?!

Eijiro se acercó un poco hasta él. Estiró un brazo, intentando alcanzarlo, pero Bakugo dio un par de pasos para atrás.

—No lo hagas —dijo, por decir algo. Pero sentía que eso era lo correcto.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡LOS ODIO! —le gritó Bakugo—. ¡Soy un licántropo y ellos… ellos… han…! —Pareció que se había obligado a respirar porque se le estaban atropellando todas las palabras en la garganta—. ¡Han destrozado todo! ¡Los odio! ¿Cómo se supone que… debo explicarme esto… a mí?

—No lo hagas. Piensa en él, si quieres. Fue real, ¿no? Te lo preguntó él.

Se quedaron callados. Ver lágrimas en los ojos de Bakugo era un espectáculo extraño. No sabía cómo afrontarlo.

—Sí. Fue real.

—Aférrate a eso. No expliques nada. No tiene caso. Fue real y basta.

«No dejes que te consuma por dentro», quiso agregar. Tenía que matar al Rey Vampiro, él lo había dicho. No iba a lograrlo si su mente vivía en conflicto por culpa de Shouto Todoroki.

* * *

Bakugo le dejó un moretón en un costado. No le dolía y seguro se le quitaría en unos días después del golpe, pero cuando Midoriya lo notó, insistió en que tenía un ungüento perfecto para eso. A Eijiro sinceramente no le importaba. Él también le había dejado a Bakugo morado el hombro, porque al parecer sólo sabía confrontar sus sentimientos si había golpes de por medio.

Eijiro podía entender aquello, aunque no era su forma de ser.

—¿Fue Kacchan, verdad? —le preguntó.

—Sí, tiene fuerza. Peleamos —le dijo Eijiro—. Creo que le hacía falta.

—Siempre le hace falta —convino Midoriya.

—¿Por qué le dices Kacchan? —preguntó Eijiro.

Le sonaba infantil, como algo que Bakugo detestaría, pero fuera de un par de expresiones ceñudas —las mismas que le dirigía a todo el mundo— no lo había visto quejarse.

—Siempre le he dicho así. Desde niños.

Así que alguien conocía a Bakugo desde que había salido del vientre de su madre. Interesante. Eijiro se aguantó las ganas de preguntarle todo sobre él. Pero no había duda de que le interesaba, especialmente porque Izuku Midoriya y Katsuki Bakugo no tenían prácticamente nada en común. Y se conocían desde niños.

—¿Desde niños?

—Sí. —Midoriya le sonrió—. Somos amigos de la infancia. Mi madre llegó aquí después de que mataran a mi padre. Los lobos la protegieron. Así que crecí con Kacchan. Él solía decirme Deku, por inútil o algo así. —Se pasó una mano por la cabeza—. Es porque no tengo magia y aquí casi todo el mundo tiene magia o… es algo. Lobos, en su mayoría. Pero hay brujas. Como Uraraka. Vienen porque los lobos pueden protegerlas de los vampiros. Yo sólo soy un humano normal, común y corriente. Bueno, Kacchan suele oírme cuando se trata de estrategia.

Sonrió y levantó el frasco que llevaba unos minutos buscando.

—Listo, ungüento. Ayudará con el dolor.

—No me molesta demasiado, en serio —insistió.

Eijiro decía que una de las ventajas de haber estado secuestrado tanto tiempo —Mina odiaba que dijera eso: «ventajas»— era que su umbral de dolor era impresionante. Nada le volvería a doler como la mordida de un vampiro, como los colmillos de Enji Todoroki clavados en su cuello y en sus brazos.

—Pero si puede ayudarte.

—De verdad, ya no…

—Déjame ver —pidió Izuku. Eijiro se levantó la camisa que llevaba, dejándolo ver el golpe con más claridad. Era sólo un puñetazo que ni siquiera le había dolido tanto—. No te dolerá nada con esto. —Sintió los dedos de Izuku recorrerle esa parte de la piel, donde Bakugo lo había golpeado. Tenía los dedos calludos, como los de un guerrero, pero era delicado al untarle el ungüento. Se detuvo allí donde había un pedazo de escamas—. No creo que funcione sobre… ellas…

—Déjalo, son más resistentes. Y de verdad, no me duele nada.

—No tienes que hacerte el valiente si no…

—No es eso, Midoriya.

Nada iba a dolerle como los colmillos de los vampiros. Sus brazos eran testigo de todo eso. Las cicatrices horribles, bulbosas, allí donde Enji Todoroki había mordido una y otra y otra vez. También había en sus hombros y en su cuello. Era la prueba viva de que el Rey Vampiro n había podido con él. Pero también la prueba de que había sido su cautivo.

Se les quedó viendo y, finalmente, Midoriya se dio cuenta de a dónde se dirigían sus ojos. Pegó un respingo.

—¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ¡Debí de haber! ¡Soy un idiota..:!

—¡No te preocupes!

—¡No, es sólo que…! ¡Lo siento!

—En serio.

—Debí de haber pensado que… cualquier cosa sería nada comparada con… —Se calló un momento, consciente de que se estaba metiendo en terreno pantanoso—. ¡De verdad lo siento, Kirishima!

Alejó la mirada, como si sintiera que estaba traspasando una barrera que no debía al mirarlas.

—No importa que las veas —le dijo Eijiro—. Todo el mundo las ve. Unos más que otros. No me importan.

—Sí que te importan. —Midoriya se mordió el labio—. Creo. Pero es que tú las ves y… Bueno, yo no sé. Supongo que traen recuerdos. Y son de vampiro, no deben ser recuerdos… ¡Lo siento, hablo demasiado!

—No importa.

Izuku acercó una mano a su brazo, deteniendo sus dedos justo al lado de una de las cicatrices.

—¿Puedo?

Eijiro dudó, un momento. Pero qué más daba, se dijo.

—Sí, está bien —accedió.

Los dedos de Izuku Midoriya se posaron sobre una de las cicatrices y la recorrieron. Eijiro cerró los ojos. Nunca se le había ocurrido que los dedos de un guerrero, llenos de callos, pudieran ser tan cuidadosos y tan suaves con su propia piel. Tan diferente a Enji Todoroki y sus colmillos.

«No pienses en el Rey Vampiro», se dijo.

Pero era inevitable.

Cada que las veía, ahí estaban, sus colmillos, grabados por toda su piel. Y si se quedaba absorto en ellas el suficiente tiempo, le volvía el recuerdo del dolor, que se había quedado grabado a fuego en su memoria. El Rey Vampiro se había asegurado de ello. Después de todo, le había arrebatado toda la esperanza, lo había hecho vivir en una rutina horrible sin escape alguno, hasta que había aparecido Bakugo.

«No pienses en el Rey Vampiro».

Pero era inevitable. El mapa de su crueldad estaba impreso en su piel.

—Lo siento —dijo Midoriya.

—Siempre lo recuerdo. Si pienso en eso el suficiente tiempo. Estaba en un estado lamentable y ya no quiero pensar en eso, Midoriya. Nunca más.

Ojalá fuera posible.

—Si quieres mi opinión, supongo que la única manera de vivir con ellas es resignificarlas —le dijo Midoriya—. También estoy lleno de cicatrices. Mágicas. No exactamente como estas. —Su mano se retiró del brazo de Eijiro y se levantó uno de los brazos—. Tuve un accidente con magia hace años, por salvar a un niño. —Había marcas rojas en sus brazos que parecía que, en algún momento, se habían roto en mil pedazos—. Esas cicatrices cuentan la historia.

—¿Y las mías? ¿Qué me atraparon y…?

—¡No! Bueno, cuentan que sobreviviste, ¿no?

—Soy el último dragón Riot —dijo, con un hilo de voz. Le había dado miedo admitirlo hasta ese momento. Le había dado consejos a Bakugo, pero no se había enfrentado a su historia—. ¿A costa de que sobreviví?

—No… no importa. Cuentan que sobreviviste. Es una buena historia.

«Desearía que no contaran nada, que no existieran».

No se atrevía a decirlo.

—Kirishima —siguió Midoriya. Hizo una pausa hasta que lo miró—. No importa cómo, me alegra que estés aquí.

—Dime Eijiro —le pidió.

Era estúpido, pensó. Todavía le emocionaba volver a oír su propio nombre.

—Eijiro.

* * *

Un momento tenía los ojos de Midoriya clavados en él y el siguiente tenía sus labios besando los suyos.

Entre ambos momentos, ocurrieron demasiadas cosas.

Los ojos de Izuku Midoriya eran verdes y grandes, muy abiertos. Parecían brillar con luz propia, lo que les confería un aura diferente. Eran la clase de ojos que tenían las miradas que daban confianza. Muy abiertos. Amables. Y Estaban tan cerca.

Eijiro todavía estaba pensando en la historia que contaban —o no— las cicatrices que tenía en todo el cuerpo. Quizá lo que decía Midoriya no estaba mal. Quizá eran una historia de supervivencia. El problema era que, ¿qué tal si eran su única historia? Si no había nada más. El pensamiento le quitaba el aliento y, por un momento, lo hizo sentir vértigo.

Sólo un momento.

No quería pensar en Enji Todoroki cuando las veía.

Quería pensar en que había sido lo suficientemente fuerte. Él. Que el Rey Vampiro no había podido con él.

Que había alguien, frente a él, que le estaba diciendo que el mapa de sus brazos contaba una historia.

No le dio tiempo de pensar en que quizá quería que contara otra historia.

Izuku Midoriya lo besó.

Lo primero que pensó —y que casi hizo que su cerebro colapsara allí mismo— fue que nadie lo había besado nunca. Que Midoriya era el primero que posaba sus labios sobre los suyos. Sintió una de las manos del joven sobre su mejilla y pensó que quizá debería moverse, debería hacer algo. Pero no sabía qué. Sólo atinó a mover los labios un poco, corresponder el beso, cerrar los ojos. No lo habían besado nunca y se sentía bien. Los labios de Izuku eran suaves, tiernos.

Eijiro se les quedó viendo cuando se separaron y Midoriya sonrió.

—Lo siento —dijo—, ¡lo siento!

Se estaba poniendo rojo.

—No pasa… —Eijiro intentó interrumpirlo, decirle que todo estaba bien.

—No sé…, sabía… Debí de haber preguntado. No sé cómo funciona para los…

—No importa.

Eijiro le puso un dedo sobre los labios. Se les quedó viendo y los vio curvearse y sonreír. Quería volverlo a besar, a sentir otra vez lo que había sentido momentos antes. También quería hacerlo sonreír —y que nunca dejara de hacerlo—, porque la sonrisa de Izuku Midoriya era la más bonita que Kirishima había visto nunca.

Quitó el dedo de sus labios.

—Bésame otra vez —pidió.

Midoriya le hizo caso.

* * *

La vida en el bosque de Yuei, mientras uno no saliera de allí, solía ser pacífica. Llegaba y se iba gente. Llegaban porque buscaban refugio, se iban porque querían encontrarse con alguien, buscar a alguien, encontrar otros lugares que todavía resistieran. Eijiro se acostumbró al ir y venir de la gente porque nadie lo dejaba moverse de allí, lo cual resultaba frustrante, pero de alguna manera lo entendía.

Era el último de su clase y nadie sabía hasta qué punto se habían dañado sus poderes después de todo el tiempo en la corte vampírica. Ya habría tiempo, se decía. Tiempo de volver a convertirse en el símbolo de esperanza que los dragones rojos siempre habían representado para los seres humanos. Tiempo de devolverle al mundo lo que le había dado, de salvar a alguien, de quemar algo.

No se había vuelto a transformar desde que había llegado, ni siquiera sabía si su fuego aún continuaba intacto. Tampoco era que pudiera probarlo allí. Estaba sobreviviendo en un bosque, no era su hábitat natural. Los dragones solían refugiarse en las montañas; mientras los picos fueran más altos, mejor. Sus madrigueras solían estar escondidas del alcance de cualquier otro ser vivo, no creían que nadie pudiera atacarlos allí.

Y sin embargo.

Los vampiros no estaban vivos.

Los vampiros podían soportar el frío, el hambre —mientras hubiera algo con lo que pudieran calmar la sed—, las peores condiciones. Por supuesto que habían llegado a las madrigueras y les habían mostrado su ofensiva, obligándolos a replegarse, cambiar de territorio, defenderse. Eijiro recordaba que siempre habían estado en guerra, hasta el día que no, porque la corte vampírica los había aplastado.

Así que se acostumbró a la vida en Yuei.

A volver a hablar con Mina, que le contó un montón de historias sobre el grupo de hadas con el que había huido hasta llegar allí. A Jirou y Kaminari, que solían estar siempre juntos y desaparecer por temporadas —para volver con otro alimento que no fuera el que cazaban y algún otro refugiado—. A Izuku, que no había dejado de besarlo desde la primera vez. Incluso a Bakugo, que no había vuelto a perder los estribos desde la última vez.

No lo veía mucho, tampoco.

Solía pasar una estúpida cantidad de tiempo con Aizawa, un viejo caballero errante que entrenaba a cualquiera que tuviera potencial en aquel lugar. Los había visto pelear. Aizawa fue la primera persona a la que vio patearle el trasero a Katsuki.

«No lo necesita, realmente, el entrenamiento», le dijo Izuku una vez. «Kacchan. Es el mejor entre todos nosotros, probablemente allá fuera pueda ganarle a cualquiera. Pero le gusta pelear con alguien, golpear algo. Aizawa siempre está dispuesto a recordarle que todavía le falta superarlo a él.»

No parecía una manera muy sana de lidiar con lo que hubiera en su cabeza, pero Eijiro no comentó nada.

Entrelazó sus dedos en los de Izuku. Dejó que el otro apoyara la cabeza en su hombro.

—Tanta felicidad me va a hacer vomitar —los interrumpió alguien.

Bakugo, claramente.

—Kacchan, si no vas a ser amable…

—Cállate, Deku —espetó—. No vengo a molestar tu romance de verano. Traigo noticias. O más bien, Jirou y Kaminari trajeron malas noticias y no se atreven a venir a decírselas porque son unos cobardes.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Eijiro.

Eijiro no lo había notado, pero el semblante de Bakugo estaba más sombrío que se costumbre.

—Es sobre la corte —advirtió Bakugo.

—Sólo suéltalo.

—Enji Todoroki sabe que estás aquí —dijo—. Probablemente también sepa que yo lo estoy, pero no creo que yo le importe demasiado. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Sabe que estás aquí. Jirou y Kaminari estuvieron a punto de encontrarse al ejército vampírico en pleno. Vienen hacia Yuei.

Eijiro sintió que palidecía.

Era como si todo estuviera volviendo a él. Todo lo que se había esforzado en resignificar —aunque, sólo habían pasado algunas semanas, realmente cuánto había cambiado, realmente cuánto había dejado atrás al dragón derrotado—, todo lo que se había esforzado en empezar a enterrar como parte del pasado.

—¡Kacchan! ¡No podemos permitir que…!

—¡No vamos a permitir que tomen Yuei! —espetó Bakugo, dirigiéndose a Izuku—. ¡Antes les vamos a prender fuego a todos, idiota! ¡¿Por quién me tomas?!

—¡Pero debemos reunirnos y…!

—¡Aizawa se está encargado de esto! —volvió a espetar Bakugo—. Se está corriendo la voz. Para que todo el mundo en peligro se interne lo más posible en el bosque y todos los que puedan quedarse a defenderlo se queden. La reunión es en dos horas. Asegúrense de estar ahí. Ambos.

Les dirigió una mirada antes de dar media vuelta para marcharse. Eijiro soltó la mano de Izuku en un impulso y se puso en pie. Fue tras Bakugo y lo detuvo tras algunos pasos, agarrándolo del brazo.

—¿No necesitas ayuda? —preguntó—. Reunir a la gente y…

—No —le dijo Bakugo—. Quédate con Deku.

—Pero, si podemos…

—¡No! —Bakugo se soltó del agarre—. Dos horas. Tienen dos horas. Para ustedes, quédenselas. Después de eso ese idiota no va a parar de pensar en estrategias y va a haber demasiadas cosas que hacer, Kirishima. —Bakugo entornó los ojos—. Así que ve y disfruta tus dos horas, porque no sé lo que vaya a pasar cuando la corte vampírica llegue al linde del bosque, ¿entendiste?

Eijiro notó que se había puesto pálido.

—Sí.

—Alguien se merece ser feliz aquí —espetó Bakugo.

Ni siquiera estaba pensando en ninguno de los dos.

—Pelearás contra él, ¿no? —preguntó.

Bakugo desvió la mirada y Eijiro supo que en ese momento lo odiaba por haber preguntado y removido cosas que él se estaba esforzando en mantener ocultas.

—Si no queda más remedio.

—¿Y quieres?

—¿Importa? —preguntó Bakugo. Su voz era más lenta cuando en ella había rabia, había aprendido Eijiro. Mientras más calmada, más peligrosa—. Si no lo hago, un montón de gente va a morir o a sufrir. Tengo prioridades. El príncipe vampiro no importa demasiado.

—¿Y si los traicionara…?

Le pareció que Bakugo quería reírse, no porque nada fuera divertido, sino de pura desesperación.

—¡Es una sanguijuela, carajo, como todos ellos!

Se quedaron callados un momento. Eijiro desvió la mirada hacia Izuku, que parecía demasiado concentrando en algo, hablando para sí mismo. Bakugo se le quedó viendo.

—Vuelve con él. Al menos un par de idiotas merecen ser felices antes de que se desate el infierno.

* * *

Los lobos se habían quedado en el suelo. Lo preferían. Eran criaturas ancladas a la tierra. Los demás, si podían, vigilaban las alturas. Querían aprovechar las ventajas que les brindaba el bosque para enfrentarse a los vampiros, no querían verse arrastrados a un territorio que no conocían y donde podían ser superados en momentos. Eijiro lo entendía. También entendía cuál se suponía que sería su papel si llegaba a haber una batalla. Izuku le había dicho que, usando su fuego, tenían muchas más posibilidades de salir ganando. Especialmente si atacaban a los vampiros por detrás.

Hacía mucho que no usaba su fuego. Sólo podía usarlo mientras estaba transformado y, mientras estuvo preso, las cadenas se lo habían impedido. Cuando había huido y había volado hasta Yuei no lo había necesitado y en el Bosque no podía probarlo. Si las cosas llegaban a ese punto, iba a tener que arriesgarse.

Le gustaría haber podido transformarse, pero como dragón iba a delatar la posición de todo el mundo. Unas por otras, se dijo. Estaban lo más cerca que podían de las lindes del bosque. Esperaron todo el día, pero los vampiros no empezaron a aparecer hasta en la noche. No intentaron entrar al bosque, puesto que le temían, con razón. No era su territorio y era de los pocos lugares que seguían resistiendo tras todos aquellos años. Si querían aplastarlos, iban a necesitar toda su fuerza.

Mina, Izuku y él hacían guardia entre las copas de los árboles. Había más gente repartida, pero no era nada que Eijiro conociera. Debían alertar de cualquier movimiento extraño, cualquier intento de asalto o emboscada. Izuku decía que no era mala idea dejar que los vampiros enseñaran su manojo de cartas primero, así podrían responder de manera acorde en vez de arriesgarse a perder por un mal movimiento. Después de todo, había recalcado, aquel ejército era un ejército que estaba acostumbrado a aplastar a todo el mundo.

Los vampiros empezaron a aparecer al anochecer. Eijiro los podía distinguir desde la lejanía. Iban acompañados, en su gran mayoría, de sus guardias humanas, a las que seguro planeaban usar como carne de cañón antes de mancharse las manos. Entendía por qué Bakugo quería destruir todo aquello. Esa forma de vida no merecía sobrevivir. Quizá los vampiros no tenían que volver a las sombras, se permitió pensar, aunque no le encontraba ninguna solución a todo aquello.

Eran sanguijuelas, Bakugo tenía razón.

Se alimentaban de la vida.

De todos modos, tenía que haber una solución tras matar al Rey Vampiro, pensó. Una manera de que pudieran volver a vivir en paz, de destrozar toda la crueldad que existía y dar paso a algo más. Admitía que lo estaba pesando más por Bakugo que por él. Resultaría interesante, al menos. Un lugar donde el lobo que lo había rescatado pudiera llevarse bien con el príncipe vampiro.

Vigilar era aburrido. No pasaba demasiado.

Un torrente del viento lo movió y casi lo hizo caerse de la rama en donde estaba apostado. Izuku estaba en el mismo árbol, de lado contrario.

—Pst. —Oyó un ruido.

No era una voz que conociera, así que se puso alerta.

—Pst, hagan caso.

—¿Quién es? —Su voz salió mucho más precavida.

—¡Hakagure! —Esa voz fue la de Izuku.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Eijiro.

—¡Háganme caso! —repitió la voz que el dragón no conocía. Era una voz medio chillona, de una mujer.

—Es Hakagure —explicó Izuku—. El espíritu del bosque.

—Ah.

No se le ocurrió que otra cosa decir. ¿Qué nunca se le había ocurrido que hubiera un espíritu del bosque? Pues no. Intentó buscar una forma, una figura, algo, pero sólo sentía el aire moverse a su alrededor. Genial, estaban hablando con algo invisible.

—Una delegación se separó del grupo principal. Parte de la guardia del rey —dijo la voz—. Están a este. Parece que traen un mensaje o…

—Vamos —dijo Izuku. Estaba empezando a descolgarse de los árboles. Eijiro lo siguió.

Hakagure, el espíritu del bosque, no les había mentido. Era un grupo pequeño, justo en la linde del bosque. Unos cuantos soldados con el uniforme rojo que Eijiro reconoció. Lo había visto otras veces. Pero había otra figura. Una inconfundible.

Cabello de dos colores, blanco y rojo. Una especie de antifaz cubría su ojo izquierdo.

—Izuku, ve por Bakugo —le dijo.

—¿Qué…?

—Confía en mí. Ve por él.

Shouto Todoroki volteó su mirada en dirección al bosque. Estaban ocultos por los árboles. Eijiro sabía que no podría verlos, ni siquiera con la vista de un vampiro. Pero era claro que había oído algo.

—¡Sé que hay alguien ahí! ¡Tengo un mensaje de Su Majestad Enji Todoroki!

—Izuku… —Casi fue una súplica—. Bakugo, rápido, ahora. Sabrá lidiar con él.

* * *

**Notas de este capítulo:**

**1) Cuando empecé nada de esto pasaba, pero se me fue la cosa de las manos y acabé con Kirideku de fondo. Es una ship que me encanta, los dos son dos rayos de sol.**

**2) También me encanta narrar desde el punto de vista de Eijiro.**

_Andrea Poulain_


	5. Katsuki III

**V. Katsuki**

_Dans cette douce souffrance  
Dont j'ai payé toutes les offenses  
Écoute comme mon cœur est immense  
Je suis une enfant du monde_

* * *

En el momento en el que lo tuvo enfrente, sintió que le flanquearon las piernas. «No dejes que nadie lo note, Katsuki». No era como que hubiera pensado que jamás volvería a verlo: uno siempre acababa encontrándose a los enemigos. Pero tan pronto no sabía qué hacer. El verano apenas empezaba a morir en las hojas de los árboles, faltaba tiempo para el invierno. El día del solsticio aún estaban besándose, aún había bailado. Primer y último baile. Se dijo.

Lo encaró sabiendo que tenía a Deku y a Kirishima tras él. Y a los lobos. Todos transformados. Shouto Todoroki tenía a cinco guardias detrás y una mirada orgullosa e inexpresiva. La mirada de siempre. Katsuki no se detuvo a examinarla, con miedo de encontrar un reconocimiento que no sabía si quería, si podía soportarlo. Ya le temblaban las piernas y se estaba esforzando demasiado por aparentar tranquilidad.

Qué tranquilidad había si el ejército del Rey Vampiro estaba a las orillas del bosque de Yuei.

Shouto estaba tal y como lo recordaba: la misma máscara sobre el ojo izquierdo, el mismo chaleco azul, el mismo porte. ¿Lo vería diferente? Era obvio que estaba diferente. Podía ser el mismo rostro —los mismos ojos rojos, el mismo cabello rubio parado y rebelde—, pero ya no llevaba el uniforme de la guardia. A cambio tenía el pecho lleno de ornamentos de la manada y una capa roja raída de debajo de enredarse siempre en las ramas. El pecho descubierto. Unos pantalones viejos con unas botas igual de viejas. Una espada en su cintura, metida en la vaina.

Era un lobo. No un guardia real.

—Katsuki.

—Su Alteza.

No lo llamó Shouto.

Le devolvió la cortesía buscando en su mirada alguna clase de reconocimiento, aunque fuera un gesto dolido. Pero Shouto Todoroki era tan difícil de leer como siempre.

Una cualidad muy buena en una guerra, tuvo que aceptar Katsuki.

—Mi padre está dispuesto a perdonar a los habitantes del bosque —empezó Shouto, sin cambiar el gesto—, si le devuelven lo que es suyo.

No quitó los ojos de Katsuki, pero él supo perfectamente a lo que se refería. Volteó un poco la vista hacia atrás, hacia Kirisihima, que tenía los ojos entrecerrados. Para la expresión usualmente afable del dragón —a la que se había acostumbrado a costa de verlo libre—, aquel era un cambio significativo.

—El dragón —adivinó.

—También otra cosa —dijo Shouto. Katsuki tuvo un presentimiento, no uno bueno—. Tiene otra condición.

—Se supone que sólo debo decírtela a ti.

—Tira la espada —espetó Katsuki— si quieres que me acerque.

—Lo mismo digo.

Hubo un silencio hasta que finalmente Katsuki se desabrochó el cinturón y lo dejó caer al suelo. Shouto Todoroki hizo lo mismo. Y, quizá por qué era muy estúpido o muy confiado —o porque quería confiar en el príncipe vampiro—, sacó una estaca que tenía en la pierna, por seguridad y la tiró también.

Luego se acercaron.

Shouto Todoroki seguía oliendo a vampiro y el olor lo intoxicaba. No era un olor agradable para los lobos, apestaba demasiado a sangre seca, pero Katsuki se había acostumbrado a él a fuerza de estar piel contra piel, a fuerza de los besos, de sus labios en el cuello de Shouto Todoroki. Intentó no pensar en eso.

Eran enemigos.

Pero después de unos pasos lo tuvo tan cerca que sentía que las piernas le temblaban aún más. «Contrólate».

Shouto Todoroki le agarró un brazo, acercó sus labios a su oído. Nadie más que él fue testigo de las palabras del príncipe.

—Tengo un plan. Pero tienes que capturarme. —Katsuki abrió mucho los ojos. Los guardias de Shouto lo vieron, pero no se extrañaron, así que supuso que su gesto estaba acorde a lo que el príncipe debería estar diciéndole—. El Rey todavía está lejos, Katsuki, pero tengo un plan; lo juro.

—También me quiere a mí.

—Insiste en que le robaron un licántropo —confirmó Shouto—. Por favor. Quieres matarlo. Sé cómo.

Era demasiado tentador. Katsuki se recordaba diciéndole que, el día que quisiera destrozarlo todo, lo buscara. Así que había cumplido su palabra. Una de sus manos se dirigió a su espalda. Hizo una seña apenas perceptible que supo que Deku vería. «Alerta», quería decir. Y también que estuvieran listos para atacar.

Los guardias que acompañaban a Shouto Todoroki, que reconoció como la misma guardia del rey, no alcanzaron a verlo.

—Muy bien —concedió—. Espero que sepas actuar.

Fue rápido. Aferró uno de los brazos de Shouto para hacerlo hacia atrás de él y sé hasta dónde estaban sus armas, unos pasos más atrás. La guardia no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando le puso la estaca en el cuello a Shouto, que no se resistió.

Sonrió.

Los guardias se quedaron congelados un momento, sin saber qué hacer. Él por su parte, se alegró de haberle advertido a Deku lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

—No los dejen vivos —espetó.

* * *

No apretó más de lo necesario la cuerda con la ató las muñecas de Todoroki. Odiaba sentir que estaba haciéndole algo que odiaba a una persona mínimamente decente. Lo odió un poco más cuando una de las yemas de los dedos de Shouto acarició levemente una de sus muñecas. Se obligó a ignorar el contacto y levantó la vista. Ante el resto de la manada, el príncipe vampiro tenía que dar la impresión de prisionero. Shouto no se opuso. Los siguió de regreso al campamento donde se habían quedado todos los guerreros. No cambió la expresión de la cara ante las miradas curiosas de la gente, ante los gritos. Ni siquiera cuando alguien le aventó algo.

—La gente odia a los vampiros por aquí —comentó Katsuki.

Shouto no respondió. El lobo supuso que ya lo esperaba.

Se separaron de la multitud.

Katsuki se hartó del silencio. Nadie estaba cuestionando lo que había hecho, aunque para entonces Midoriya ya debería de estarle preguntando cosas. Quizá Kirishima lo entendería más —después de todo, sabía más cosas—. Jirou seguía transformada en lobo y Kaminari se miraba los dedos. Katsuki bufó ante tanto silencio.

—Ustedes dos —se dirigió a Jirou y Kaminari—. Busquen a Aizawa, díganle que es urgente. Seguro alguien ya le fue con el cuento de que tengo prisionero al príncipe vampiro. —Los dos asintieron. Cuando se fueron, Katsuki clavó su mirada en Shouto—. Tienes un plan, ¿no? Empieza a hablar antes de que me arrepienta de confiar en ti.

—Puedo darte una oportunidad de matarlo —dijo, simplemente. Miraba al piso, hasta sus botas, azul oscuro, también como el chaleco. Sus manos, atadas, descansaban sobre sus piernas—. Sé exactamente cómo funciona su cerebro, Katsuki. Sé dónde estará.

—¿Cómo sé que esta ves funcionará?

—Hace tiempo que no consume sangre de dragón. —Shouto alzó la vista y la fijó en Kirishima—. El efecto no dura para siempre.

—¿Hay un plan o…?

—Tengo un plan.

No parecía muy seguro.

Katsuki apretó los labios. Ya sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo desde el momento en el que le dijo que, el día que tuviera ganas de destruir todo, lo buscaría: asesinar a su padre. No comprendía su todavía había algo sentimental allí, alguna conexión. Pero tampoco entendía cómo carajos un vampiro podía tener descendencia de alguna clase, así que había cosas que simplemente no se preguntaba.

—Sólo cuenta el plan. Deku puede mejorarlo. O proponer algo mejor. Sólo considera algo —advirtió Katsuki—. Si se te va a ocurrir ser la carnada, mejor no digas nada.

Shouto Todoroki negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Deku.

Les contó el plan.

* * *

No era un plan horrible, conclusión de Katsuki. Incluso Aizawa, una vez que Deku lo refinó y le agregó algunas cosas, lo aprobó.

Aizawa. Aquel hombre lo había entrenado. También a Izuku. Pero a él siempre le había exigido mucho más. Quizá porque Midoriya no tenía su temperamento, porque se había acostumbrado mejor al entrenamiento, porque le había demostrado a Katsuki que incluso las personas que no tenían magia servían de algo. Katsuki en cambio siempre había estado enojado, siempre había estado convencido de que era el mejor, hasta que Aizawa había llegado a patearle el trasero una y otra vez.

Shota Aizawa le había enseñado a aprovechar sus sentidos de licántropo cuando estaba peleando con alguien, aunque no estuviera transformado. No, no le había enseñado, se corrigió Katsuki: lo había forzado a hacerlo.

—Fue una decisión impulsiva.

Ya lo sabía. No necesitaba que se lo dijeran. Pero que Aizawa lo remarcara lo obligaba a hacerle frente a eso.

¿Por qué lo había decidido? Podría haber esperado. Podría haberle propuesto otro encuentro donde le daría una respuesta. Pero no, había tenido que seguirle la corriente. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Ya había perdido los estribos pensando en lo mucho que no odiaba a Shouto Todoroki.

—Ya lo sé. —Una pausa. Al parecer Aizawa esperaba que se explicara más—. No es un mal plan. Si funciona, nos ahorraría una batalla. Creo.

—No seas tan ingenuo. Nos va a comprar tiempo. Los clanes seguirán existiendo aún después de Enji. ¿Qué te dije la primera vez que partiste con la misión de matar a Enji Todoroki?

—Que sólo nos compraría tiempo —repitió Katsuki, de memoria.

—Sí. Matar a la cabeza nos da tiempo. Nos da la oportunidad de aprovechar el caos. No es el fin.

—Es el medio.

Lo sabía. El fin era poder volver a vivir en paz. Pero de alguna manera había esperado que al matarlo, todo empezara a arreglarse de alguna manera, al menos en sus momentos más ingenuos. Katsuki alzó la vista hasta ver a Shouto Todoroki. Deku seguía hablando con él.

—Tenemos que esperar a mañana por la noche —dijo—. ¿Qué hago con él?

Aizawa tuvo el descaro de encogerse de hombros.

—No sé. Tú lo trajiste. Asegúrate que nadie lo mate hasta mañana en la noche, porque con ese plan estúpido que tienen, lo vas a necesitar.

—No es un plan estúpido.

—Es impulsivo.

—Sí. Pero evita una batalla.

—Compra tiempo, Katsuki.

—¡Eso es lo que necesitamos!

* * *

En algún momento se quedaron solos. Porque Katsuki corrió a Deku, condujo a Shouto hasta la tienda que usaba para descansar en el campamento de La Manada antes de que se asomara el sol y ocurriera un accidente. Antes de que alguien tuviera tiempo de cuestionar lo que estaba haciendo.

Quería quedarse a solas con él.

Quería mirarlo a los ojos y preguntarle todas sus razones. Quería hablar de otras cosas. (Aunque Katsuki nunca tenía idea de cómo hablar de las cosas). Shouto Todoroki no dijo nada hasta que estuvo a cubierto.

Y entonces, cuando Katsuki oyó su voz, sintió que le temblaban las rodillas otra vez.

—Dijiste que cuando quisiera destruirlo todo, vinera a buscarte.

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? —preguntó. Se sentó en el suelo, entre las cobijas, alejado de Shouto Todoroki, que todavía tenía atadas las muñecas para que no pudiera usar sus manos—. Antes no parecías…

—No quiero que Momo pase por lo que pasó mi madre.

—Así que yo no tengo nada que ver y creí que…

—Tampoco quiero que mi padre los ataque. Sabes cómo acabará eso.

—No, no sé, podemos ganar. Podemos aplastarlos, podemos…

—No lo harán. En una batalla, a campo abierto, no pueden. —Shouto sacudió la cabeza—. ¿De día? El ejército es temible. Mi padre lo hizo así. Y es el mejor estratega que conozco, Katsuki. ¿De noche? Los vampiros no sé quedan atrás. Van a la yugular. Y, de nuevo, no hay un estratega que iguale a mi padre. No lo vas a derrotar en el campo de batalla, Katsuki.

Sabía que tenía razón. Carajo, por eso había ido a matarlo en primer lugar.

—Bueno, yo no tengo nada que ver.

—No quiero que vuelvas a ese calabozo —musitó Shouto—. Pero Momo…, ella… Ella ni siquiera sabe.

—¿Qué?

—Katsuki, los vampiros no tienen hijos —dijo Shouto—. Ningún vampiro los tiene, excepto…

—Sí, sí, tu padre. Porque hizo algo.

—No soy un vampiro completo —musitó Shouto. Le salió baja la voz. Temblorosa. Para alguien que siempre tenía un tono tranquilo y sosegado, aquello fue una sorpresa—. No podría.

Katsuki se quedó sin palabras. Sin ninguna. Sólo abrió la boca por la sorpresa, buscando que su cerebro y su garganta conectaran.

—… ¿Qué?

Ni siquiera pudo gritar.

—Mi madre es mortal —explicó Shouto—. Llevó en su vientre a los cuatro hijos de un vampiro, hasta que mi padre estuvo satisfecho y decidió que yo iba a ser su heredero perfecto. Bueno, no sé si lo decidió o si fue porque mi madre se volvió loca.

Katsuki frunció el ceño.

—… ¿Qué?

—Sólo hay una manera que alguien como yo sobreviva en el vientre de su padre, Katsuki. —Intuía que la respuesta era horrible, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué podía ser. Pero tampoco quería oírla, porque probablemente lo iba a hacer odiar más al rey vampiro y odiar menos a Shouto Todoroki y no estaba seguro de si quería ninguna de las dos cosas. ¿Le cabía más odio dentro contra el Rey Vampiro? ¿Y podía afrontar el hecho de tenerle algo parecido al aprecio a Shouto Todoroki?—. Tienes que darle lo que necesita.

—Sangre.

La palabra le viene a la mente por inercia. Al ver los ojos de Shouto Todoroki, sabe que acertó.

Cuatro hijos. Nueve meses cada uno. No quiere ni pensarlo.

—Momo no lo sabe —le dijo—. Mi padre quiere que tenga a mis herederos para probar que es posible que una encantadora pase sus poderes a un niño vampiro. Y se me está acabando el tiempo para evitarlo.

—Joder.

—Sí.

—Así que, esta vez, ¿quieres destruirlo todo?

Shouto Todoroki se encogió de hombros.

—Sí.

Volvió el silencio. Se quedaron sin decir nada un rato, y el silencio pareció extender el tiempo. Katsuki se le quedó viendo a los labios, en la misma expresión de siempre. Se quedó pensando. En todos los momentos en los que se había quedado mirando al vacío pensando en él. En todas las ganas que le había dedicado a convencerse de que era su enemigo, de que lo odiaba, de que todo lo que había pasado en el palacio ya no significaba gran cosa, porque las circunstancias habían cambiado.

Pero se encontraba allí, de nuevo, enfrente de él. Tan vulnerable que le dolía. Así que se acercó, poniéndose en pie, hasta donde Shouto se había quedado parado, como salero, sin saber en dónde estar. Su mano se dirigió hasta la máscara que le cubría el lado izquierdo.

Y entonces recordó. La manera en que su pelo se desacomodaba cuando Katsuki hundía en él sus dedos. Las marcas —siempre momentáneas— que se le hacían en la piel cuando sus uñas le recorrían toda la piel, cuando sus dientes se hundían en su cuello y en sus hombros.

Sus dedos rozaron la máscara, como haciendo una pregunta que no se atrevía a verbalizar.

—Sí —dijo Shouto.

Katsuki se la quitó.

Puso las yemas de los dedos sobre la cicatriz.

Se acercó un poco más.

Su otra mano jaló de la cuerda con la que había atado las muñecas de Shouto Todoroki para obligarlo a acercarse a él, para quedar a milímetros de su rostro.

—¿Te acuerdas de lo último que te dije?

—Que dirías que sí cuando estuviera dispuesto a destruir todo.

—Pregúntamelo.

«Quizá sólo nos queda este día», pensó. Quería recordar a lo que sabían los besos de Shouto Todoroki, lo que se sentía recorrerle a besos la piel y ver cómo arqueaba la espalda mientras le clavaba las uñas en alguna parte del cuerpo y gemía su nombre. Su mano empezó a deshacer el nudo de la cuerda. Sus ojos se fijaron en los de Shouto.

—¿Puedo?

Katsuki cerró los ojos.

—Sí.

Shouto lo besó.

Fue exactamente como todos los besos hasta ese momento. La cuerda de las muñecas de Shouto cayó a un lado después de un momento, y Katsuki sintió sus manos en su cadera, sintió las uñas del vampiro clavarse en su piel.

Lo había extrañado. Por fin podía admitirlo, incluso ante sí mismo.

De un tirón se quitó la capa roja y de un par de tirones, mientras seguía besándolo, empezó a quitarle el chaleco azul y la camisa que llevaba. Quería hundirle las uñas en el pecho, desordenarle el cabello. Quizás sólo les quedaba ese día. Quizá después ya no podían hacerlo. Quién sabe en qué iba a acabar todo eso.

—Katsuki.

La manera en que dijo su nombre lo hizo detenerse y mirarlo.

—Te extrañé —confesó Shouto Todoroki—. Lo que sea que sea esto, lo extrañé.

Katsuki le sonrió, de medio lado, confiado. Siguió desvistiéndolo, llenándole el pecho de besos, dejándole que sus uñas se le clavaran a los costados, en la cintura, en la cadera. Y luego se dejó caer de rodillas. Miró hacia arriba y contuvo las ganas de reírse ante a expresión de Shouto Todoroki.

—¿Puedo?

El otro supo a qué se refería.

—Sí.

* * *

Despertó enredado entre las cobijas del suelo y el cuerpo de Shouto Todoroki, que dormía plácidamente a su lado. El príncipe vampiro tenía la cabeza en el pecho de Katsuki, que no podía moverse sin despertarlo. Por la rendija de la entrada se veía el sol en todo lo alto del cielo. Probablemente pasaba de medio día. Katsuki no podía moverse si no quería despertarlo. Y no quería.

Quería quedarse viéndolo dormir.

Era la primera vez en semanas que su cerebro no estaba gritando y que se sentía en paz.

Se quedó viéndolo dormir. Tenía el cabello rojo revuelto con el blanco, después de que Katsuki se lo había desordenado tantas veces la noche anterior. Su piel, sin embargo, seguía tan inmaculada como siempre. No había ni rastro de los dientes de Katsuki en ella. Movió una mano —la que estaba libre, la que no estaba presa del cuerpo de Shouto— y la dirigió hasta el cabello del vampiro.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Se le había olvidado lo que era que su cerebro no gritara, que sus pensamientos no lo abrumaran tanto.

No entendía demasiado bien lo que pasaba entre él y Shouto Todoroki. No sabía sí lo conocía bien o mal. Podía leer los cambios sutiles en su expresión, pero nunca sabía qué estaba pensando en realidad. Podía encontrar todos los lunares de su cuerpo, lo había oído decir su nombre entre gemidos. Pero no se sabía su historia. Sabía lo que otros decían sobre él.

Volvió a revolver —aún más—, su cabello. Resultaba incomprensible pensar que aquel joven que estaba durmiendo en su pecho, apaciblemente, con el cabello todo revuelto, era el mismo príncipe vampiro que estaba siempre impecable, que siempre parecía demasiado lejano a los mortales.

Y estaba allí entre sus brazos.

Shouto Todoroki abrió los ojos y alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Katsuki.

—¿Todavía es de día? —preguntó.

—Después de anoche, no puedes decirme que no vas a traicionar a tu padre por mí. Aunque sea un poco. —Katsuki no contestó la pregunta. La dejó pasar.

—Que buen concepto tienes de ti mismo.

—Sí.

Shouto se estiró un poco, moviéndose, para besarlo.

—¿Y qué si te digo que sí, quizá, un poco? —preguntó.

—Sería un halago. Aunque sea sólo una parte.

—Entonces sí, quizá, un poco. —Una pausa—. No eres la única razón, de todos modos, Katsuki. —Eso lo dijo más serio—. No te halagues tanto.

—Sigue siendo un halago. Tener un papel en que hayas traicionado al Rey Vampiro. —Se sentía como un triunfo—. Ayúdame a destruirlo todo. A evitar que los vampiros sigan masacrando todo. A evitar que tengamos que escondernos. A evitar que los dragones se extingan. —Hizo una pausa porque había algunas palabras que nunca le habían salido con facilidad, pero igual las dijo, aunque sintiera que lo estaban quemando por dentro—. Por favor.

—¿Por qué? Soy un vampiro…

—Me gusta cuando estás conmigo —admitió Katsuki—. Además, esto… —lo besó—, seguro puede destruir algo. Un vampiro y un hombre lobo. No es natural, ¿o sí?

Shouto no respondió. Se le quedó viendo. Y Katsuki supo que estaba sintiendo algo, pero no supo qué.

—¿Por qué quieres destruirlo todo?

—No sé. Me gusta. Todo merece perecer. Especialmente esta mierda de vida. Quiero ser libre. Quiero poder vivir en otro lado que no sea este bosque, quiero no tener que proteger a la gente de los vampiros todo el tiempo. Por eso quiero quemarlo todo.

No pudo descifrar la mirada de Shouto Todoroki, pero lo miraba como si fuera a llorar. Katsuki no supo cómo reaccionar.

—También quiero ser libre.

—Destruyamos todo, entonces —le propuso—, que todo arda.

* * *

—Katsuki.

Su voz lo sorprendió cuando volvió. Había salido, en la tarde, poco antes de que oscureciera y lo había dejado allí, al cubierto del sol. No sabía cómo funcionaba lo de no ser un vampiro completo, pero no iba a averiguarlo en ese momento. Lo encontró sentado, entre las mantas que eran el piso de aquella tienda, todavía. Katsuki no tenía demasiadas cosas.

—¿Creías que te había abandonado?

—Estaba empezando a considerarlo.

Diría que era extraño lo cómodo que se sentía cerca de aquel príncipe vampiro. Pero no lo era.

—Ya oscureció, nos estamos preparando —le dijo Katsuki—. Tu padre también. ¿Crees que intenten atacar?

—No si Kirishima los puede frenar antes. Y el hada. ¿Ashido?

—Ashido —confirmó Katsuki, que a duras penas, y sólo por un milagro, se sabía su nombre—. Ella y el dragón están en los lindes. Vigilan por si acaso. Junto con el resto de los lobos.

Varios guerreros se habían quedado en el campamento, algunas de las brujas, por si tenían que defenderlo. En el peor de los casos había que evitar que los vampiros se internaran más profundo en Yuei, en donde pudieran alcanzar a todas las personas que habían evacuado.

—Deku está esperando —le dijo—. Tenemos unos diez minutos, antes de tener que irnos.

Se había adelantado a posta. Quería esos diez minutos. Los que le había negado la última vez, los que había apresurado la última vez. Ya sabía que podía pasar si las cosas salían mal y, si pasaba —aunque Katsuki se negaba a pensar en la posibilidad, la única alterativa era matar a Enji Todoroki—, al menos quería el recuerdo de los últimos diez minutos que iba a desperdiciar con Shouto.

Nunca antes había tenido ganas de desperdiciar el tiempo.

Le extendió una mano.

Shouto la tomó y se levantó con el leve jalón de Katsuki. Cuando se hubo incorporando, Katsuki volvió a jalarlo para acercarlo a él y lo tomó de la cintura. Suspiró.

—Hay muchas cosas que no digo —le dijo— porque no sé cómo decir.

«Crecí con el odio», intentaba decirle. «Y el odio te alimenta porque ves morir a la gente y ves las masacres y el odio te sigue alimentando».

—Katsuki.

—Cállate, espera. —La voz le salió más dura de lo que esperaba—. No me interrumpas o nunca voy a decirlo. —Se le estaba calentando la cabeza, odiaba esa sensación—. No te odio. No sé por qué. Debería, quizá. Debería, ¿no? —Ladeó la cabeza—. Probablemente esto vaya a acabar mal. Lo que… Esto… Entre nosotros.

—Katsuki.

—¡Espera! Lo que quiero decir es que no me arrepiento de haberte conocido, idiota. —Lo suelta todo de golpe, porque si lo sigue interrumpiendo nunca va a decírselo.

Ojalá el mundo fuera otro.

Ojalá.

La mano de Shouto apretó la suya.

—Katsuki. —Fue casi un murmullo. El vampiro acercó su rostro hasta que estuvo a milímetros—. Dímelo cuando hayas acabado con mi padre.

—¿No me guardarás rencor por eso?

Una parte de Katsuki seguía dudosa de que Shouto Todoroki no fuera a sentir nada por lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Después de todo, había esperado hasta estar prácticamente acorralado para poder tomar una decisión.

La respuesta tardó más de lo necesario.

—No sé.

«No lo hagas».

Enji Todoroki no lo merecía. Lo que sí merecía era el olvido eterno, por todo lo que había causado, por todas las cicatrices que cubrían los brazos y los hombros de Kirishima, por todos los muertos, por todas las historias que había oído Katsuki —aunque fuera por casualidad, porque nunca nadie en su sano juicio se las contaba directamente— que incluían masacres de vampiros.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Shouto lo rompió.

—No aprendiste a bailar mientras estuviste en la corte.

—No tenía caso. —Katsuki chasqueó a la lengua—. No era necesario.

—Aquel baile…

—Fue estúpido —se apresuró a decir—. Y torpe.

—Me gustó.

«Y qué», pensó Katsuki. «Y qué si después casi me muero y todo se va al carajo y ni siquiera te dejé intentar enseñarme bien, porque estaba demasiado desesperado por cumplir una misión que se fue al carjo y…»

—Casi puedo oír tus pensamientos, Katsuki —lo interrumpió Shouto.

Katsuki lo besó, sin responder. Lo besó con una desesperación que no lo había besado antes, todo dientes, lengua y mordidas. Lo besó pensando que, si fuera la última vez que lo iba a hacer, tenía que ser un beso con el que quedara satisfecho.

Cuando se separaron, Shouto sonrió.

—¿Cuánto queda?

—No sé, cinco minutos. Y luego nos tenemos que ir. Todo tu maldito plan y de Izuku depende del tiempo.

O eran rápidos o su esfuerzo no iba a importar.

Shouto alzó un poco la mano que todavía tenía aferradas unas de las manos de Katsuki y puso la otra mano en su hombro, aprovechando que la de Katsuki estaba en su cintura.

—Bailar es como pelear. Como en un duelo —le dijo—. Y eres muy bueno, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que me ganaste?

—Soy mejor que tú.

Shouto no respondió a aquella afirmación.

—El baile y la pelea… son más parecidos de lo que son diferentes.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Katsuki; empezaba a desesperarse porque Shouto llegara al punto. Detestaba cuando la gente le daba vueltas a las cosas.

—Un baile.

Katsuki respiró hondo.

—Sea —le dijo—. Será un desastre.

No se equivocaba. Pero si Shouto lo quería, se lo iba a dar.

* * *

Katsuki no tenía tiempo de pensar cuál era el estado del desastre en el frente, en las lindes del Bosque. Ellos habían entrado por la retaguardia, después de haber usado a Kirishima. Él prácticamente se había congelado después de volar entre las nubes. Culpa de la sangre caliente de las nubes. Deku había apretado los dientes y se había aguantado el frío, Ashido y Shouto ni siquiera se habían visto afectados.

(Deku podría haberse quedado atrás, pero había insistido en venir).

Kirishima y Ashido eran la distracción. Katsuki no le tenía respeto a los poderes de las hadas y de los dragones por nada. Su fuego podía acabar con los vampiros casi inmediatamente, era letal. Por eso los vampiros los habían masacrado. Las hadas eran temibles a su manera. Todas eran expertas en venenos (y podían secretarlos de su cuerpo).

Shouto y él estaban escondidos esperando a que el infierno se desatara.

Ni siquiera hablaban.

Los dos sabían que eso podría ser un fracaso, que era demasiado descabellado. Pero era su mejor oportunidad. Pasara lo que pasara. Se alejaron lejos de la retaguardia de las tropas vampíricas, esperando que se desatara el infierno. No sabían lo que estaba pasando al frente, pero quizá los vampiros empezaran a atacar. No había forma de saberlo.

Katsuki no pudo evitar morderse un labio. Era un gesto que odiaba y que le delataba el nerviosismo que sentía.

Sintió la mano de Shouto en su mejilla.

—No me distraigas.

Le salió la voz como un ladrido. La mano de Shouto se retiró inmediatamente.

—Están tardando —hizo notar.

Era una obviedad. Pero era cierto. Deku, Ashido y Kirishima estaban tardando más de lo necesario. Sabía que Kirishima temía que su fuego no funcionara como lo recordaba después de tanto tiempo de no usarlo. Nunca le había preguntado —porque ya no había ninguna necesidad—, pero suponía que habían usado alguna clase de magia para inhibir todos sus poderes. Por más que Kirishima intentara esconder el miedo detrás de las sonrisas que le dirigía a todo el mundo —especialmente a Deku—, si se fijaba el tiempo necesario, Katsuki todavía podía ver todo el miedo y todas las dudas.

—Estarán a punto —murmuró.

Pero también veía la desesperación por hacer algo, la valentía.

—Katsuki, no importa lo que pase…

—Ahora no te pongas sentimental —le espetó a Shouto, antes de que le soltara otro discurso que no necesitaba en ese momento. Lo miró—. ¿Nunca has visto mi forma de lobo?

Shouto Todoroki negó con la cabeza.

—Es magnífica —murmuró Katsuki.

Y se transformó.

En parte era para no tener que seguir respondiéndole, en parte simplemente porque quería estar listo. Cuando había estado como espía, lo que más había extrañado era hacer eso: transformarse, dejar salir al lobo. Las historias que la gente contaba sobre los licántropos que perdían su consciencia al transformarse eran mentira. Katsuki nunca lo había sentido. Él y el lobo seguían siendo la misma persona, la misma consciencia.

Era un lobo enorme, mucho más grande que cualquier otro. Color miel, ojos rojos.

Cuando se transformó, le puso atención a la expresión de Shouto. Las sutilidades de los cambios en su rostro, la manera en que sus labios se abrieron por la sorpresa, sólo unos milímetros. Y sus ojos.

Shouto alzó la mano, como pidiendo permiso para tocarlo.

—¿Puedo? —murmuró.

Katsuki buscó la palma de su mano con su cabeza.

Y, después, de eso, los gritos, el fuego, el calor. Tanto Katsuki como Shouto se distrajeron y voltearon hacia la dirección del ruido. Vieron a Kirishima, transformado en dragón, en el cielo, lanzar su fuego directo a las orillas del campamento de los vampiros.

—Vamos —dijo Shouto.

Katsuki movió la cabeza, en un gesto que le indicaba que se montara en su lomo. No le gustaba la sensación de llevar a alguien a cuestas y menos le agradaba tener el olor de vampiro tan cerca. Pero no quería perderlo, ni separarse.

No supo si Shouto lo entendió, pero le hizo caso. Tenía de guiarlo, después de todo. Cuando sintió como lo abrazaba del cuello, se echó a correr.

* * *

Los planes siempre salían mal en algún punto. Katsuki lo sabía. Lo tenía grabado a fuego. Aizawa se lo repetía una y mil veces. «No importa lo mucho que planees, siempre habrá algo inesperado». Mitsuki también lo decía, aunque de otra manera: «Espéralo todo: no seas imbécil». Todas las posibilidades. Shouto lo condujo entre el caos que creó el fuego de Kirishima y el veneno de Ashido —y, Katsuki quería suponer, cualquier cosa que hiciera Deku, porque ese idiota siempre tenía un as bajo la mano— hasta donde se había refugiado Enji Todoroki. Y luego todo había empezado a salir mal.

O más bien, había empezado a irse por el camino que Katsuki no esperaba.

Shouto se había quedado atrás, lidiando con la guardia de su padre. Le había abierto camino, pero lo había dejado solo.

Katsuki se había deshecho él sólo de un par de guardias de Enji Todoroki antes de llegar hasta él. Se transformó al verlo y aterrizó en los dos pies. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, de detenerse, de nada. Enji Todoroki era rápido. Apenas alcanzó a sacar la estaca que tenía atorada en su bota antes de que el vampiro se lanzara contra él.

—¿Vienes a buscarme? —preguntó.

Katsuki no le vio el caso a responder en ese momento, significaba perder el tiempo. ¿Qué ganaba diciéndole que iba a matarlo? El Rey Vampiro lo sabía y Katsuki se lo había repetido a si mismo hasta el cansancio, hasta que su cabeza le había gritado de desesperación.

Respondió al ataque. A pesar de que ya lo sabía, si fue una sorpresa constatar que ya podía hacerle frente a la fuerza del Rey Vampiro. Ya no tenía acceso a la sangre de un dragón, ya no era invencible. Aquello lo hizo confiarse un poco más, sentir que sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Sólo tenía que clavarle la estaca en el corazón.

Vio su oportunidad cuando el mismo Rey Vampiro dejó sin protección su lado izquierda, al abrir los brazos, buscando atacarlo. Se le abalanzó encima.

—¡MUERE!

No alcanzó a clavarle la estaca en el corazón.

En vez de eso, sintió el filo de una daga en su costado. Enji Todoroki se la había clavado usando su mano izquierda. El dolor fue inmediato. No, no sólo dolor. Ardor. Un ardor que se le extendió por todo el cuerpo en un momento y lo hizo soltar un alarido involuntario y arquear la espalda. Casi soltó la estaca, pero la aferró en la mano. Sin embargo, el rey vampiro aprovechó el momento para retorcer la daga dentro de él, porque Katsuki se quedó paralizado del dolor.

«Acónito», pensó.

No, no, no podía ser. No acónito. Por el dolor que sentía, además la daga era de plata. Y la cantidad de acónito era letal. Sintió la tentación de entrar en pánico, pero todavía tenía la estaca en la mano, aferrada apenas con las yemas de los dedos y Enji Todoroki estaba ganándole. Cuando la creía que estaba ganando, cometía errores.

(Le había ganado a Shouto desde el piso, ¿no? Cuando todas las posibilidades estaban en su contra. Esto era lo mismo).

Aprovechó una distracción del Rey Vampiro, aferró el brazo que tenía la daga clavada en su cuerpo, para que Enji Todoroki no pudiera moverlo y luego, con la mano que tenía su estaca, se movió lo más rápido que pudo, aunque el dolor lo estaba paralizando. Se la clavó justo a la altura del corazón.

Supo que lo tomó por sorpresa por la expresión que puso. (Dolorosamente parecida a la sorpresa de Shouto).

—Mue… re… —Ya no tenía fuerzas.

Pero Enji Todoroki se murió.

No había nada como una estaca en el corazón.

La piel se le empezó a agrietar y la fuerza que estaba haciendo en la daga que estaba al costado de Katsuki. Él por fin pudo moverse unos pasos hacia atrás y vio caer el cuerpo ante sí. Una de sus manos buscó la daga y la sacó, pero el dolor y el dolor no se fue. Sentía el acónito extenderse por su organismo.

La vista se le estaba nublando. Todo el esfuerzo que había estado haciendo hasta ese momento se le había ido.

Se recargó contra la pared. Sentía la tentación de cerrar los ojos, intentar ignorar el dolor como pudiera.

Una voz lo detuvo.

—¡KATSUKI!

Shouto, por supuesto. Un minuto demasiado tarde.

Lo sintió sostenerlo del brazo, pero ni siquiera podía verlo bien. Sólo supo que impidió que se deslizara hasta el piso.

—Acónito…—murmuró.

Sentía la sangre chorrear en su costado.

—Y plata… —agregó.

Combinación letal.

Él y Shouto lo sabían perfectamente. Cerró los ojos. Sintió como el vampiro presionaba algo contra su costado, para evitar la hemorragia. Sintió sus manos desesperadas intentar hacer algo.

—Katsuki, no te duermas, ¡Katsuki!

—Lo maté…

—¡Lo sé, Katsuki! Conozco…, no, no eso, creo que hay una manera. —Su voz se oía lejana, a Katsuki le costaba concentrarse en ella—. Podría sacar todo el veneno de su sistema. —Las manos de Shouto dejaron de moverse de manera desesperada. Sintió como una por fin presionó un pedazo de tela que Katsuki no tenía claro de dónde había salido contra la hemorragia—. Pero… —La voz le sonó más cerca. Cerca del cuello—. Tienes que aceptar.

Supo lo que era en ese momento. Cuando los colmillos de Shouto lo rozaron.

—Es la única manera. ¿Puedo?

Katsuki abrió la boca.

—¿Puedo? —insistió Shouto, cuando Katsuki se tardó en responder—. Por favor, déjame salvarte la vida.

Hasta Katsuki oyó el «intentar» que le había hecho falta en aquella frase. Ni siquiera sabía si iba a funcionar.

Pero no quería morir allí.

Sería heroico y sería un mártir, pero él quería tener tiempo de destruir el mundo que había creado Enji Todoroki por completo. Quería tener tiempo de construir otro donde él y Shouto pudieran tener algo.

—Sí.

Shouto Todoroki lo mordió. El dolor lo hizo casi perder el conocimiento. Pero se esforzó en no dormirse. Estaba dejando que le salvaran la vida.

* * *

Tardó cuatro días en despertar por completo. Se sentía débil, acabado y todavía con rastros de acónito en el organismo, aunque no con una dosis letal. Shouto Todoroki estaba al lado de él.

Sonrió el verlo abrir los ojos.

Katsuki se quedó viendo sus labios curveados y la manera en que aquella sonrisa le llegaba a los ojos. Todo lo demás acerca de él gritaba preocupación, pero Katsuki se permitió perderse en esa sonrisa un momento.

—¿Por qué… estás… aquí?

—Me dio la gana.

—¿Y… el resto?

Carajo, le costaba respirar. Usar las cuerdas vocales.

—Hay un caos allá afuera. El Rey Vampiro está muerto, su hijo es un traidor. —Shouto cambió un poco su sonrisa para dedicarle una mueca de lado—. El resto de sus hijos está desaparecido porque huyó. Los clanes están vueltos un caos. Todo el mundo está aprovechando eso.

Katsuki sonrió.

—Lo maté.

—Sí.

—¿Me guardas rencor? —Era una pregunta sincera.

—No sé. —Y la respuesta también.

—¿Y ahora?

—No sé. ¿Podemos…?

—Sí.

—No sabes que estaba preguntando, Katsuki.

—Sí.

—¿Podemos intentar algo? Lo que sea.

«Construir un mundo donde podamos estar juntos» era la interpretación de aquello. Pero ninguno de los dos lo dijo. Todavía sonaba demasiado utópico, aunque podían ir empezando.

—Sí.

Shouto se levantó un poco. Katsuki intentó incorporarse. Pero todo el dolía de nuevo. No logró mucho. Shouto tomó con mucha delicadeza su barbilla y se acercó. Katsuki suponía que afuera el mundo estaba en llamas, pero tendrían que sobrevivir sin él hasta que pudiera ponerse en pie. Por lo pronto, ver a Shouto Todoroki a los ojos y adivinar lo que significaba su expresión era todo el esfuerzo que podía hacer.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó Shouto.

En vez de decir «sí», Katsuki dijo:

—Siempre.

Shouto lo besó.

* * *

**1) Acabé esto a las 1.37am de hoy y apenas si leí para que no hubiera typos, así que por favor disculpen a la fanficker que está _sleep deprived_ por no haber escrito todo con más previsión (porque pude haberlo hecho). **

**2) Esto se salió de mis manos en todos los niveles, así que gracias por leer mis mamadas. Tengo más fics en el tintero, pero dudo empezar a publicar hasta que acabe los advientos, aprovechando que con esos tengo una ligera (no mucha) ventaja. **

**3) Si leyeron en anónimo comenten, así sé que existen, gracias por leer más de 30K que salieron de mi cabeza en este desmadre. (Escuchen _Derniére Danse_ de Indila).**

_Andrea Poulain_


End file.
